<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Desired by Goober</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162910">As Desired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober'>Goober</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Choking, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Horror, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Virginity, Xenophilia, requited feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The imposter grins wickedly. “Now.” He clears his throat, kneeling down in a smooth motion to be face to face with Pink. “What am I going to do with you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Moon Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By nature this fic is going to be a bit on the dark side, so be warned. I'll tag things in each chapter if they go beyond what I have tagged for the fic as a whole.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The proud Skeld cuts through the darkness of space without knowledge or care of how completely fucked its crew is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get to Electrical,” Pink says under his breath, to no one but himself. “Just get to Electrical, get the lights back on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries not to think of the curveball thrown at him moments ago in the Cafeteria. Purple is dead, strangled, neck snapped clean in half. Lime found her body first, half stuffed in a vent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew is not sure what to make of it, aside from the obvious fact that a murderer is among them. But why </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why now after three years of space exploration would someone just … turn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink breathes out heavily, a shudder in his chest as the visor of his mask fogs from the heat of his breath. He can’t think about that now. He just has to get the goddamn lights on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storage unit is horrifyingly dark, which does nothing to quell his growing panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only when he nearly trips into a large pile of boxes that his anxiety spikes hard. He catches himself in time, before he can make too much noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits a few moments, but as the dead of space remains as unsettlingly silent around him as always, he wishes he could relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink continues to feel his way along the wall, slips around the corner and down the hallway. Here some overhead lights flicker periodically, illuminating the already open door to the Electrical Bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t have time to think how perfectly horror movie esque the scene is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The watch on his wrist flashes on for a moment, and he looks down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>130 BPM</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needs to chill out, fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew introducing a murderer into an enclosed space would trigger such a bad reaction in someone with a heart defect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucks in a few deep breaths, forces himself to slowly push the breath back out through his nose. The number hardly lowers, but the racing in his chest feels a tad bit better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing his fear, Pink steels himself and continues down the hallway. He nearly misses it, at first. A light shuffle against metal, then a firm thud from deeper in the room. He stops dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink bites at his lip, rolling it between his teeth as he tries to remind himself that the ship is loud, it makes noise almost constantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet won’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing under his breath, he forces himself to walk the last few steps to the open door. Electrical is pitch black, aside from what is illuminated closest to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he steps foot into the room, he hears it. Quiet, strained, nearly overshadowed by the sound of Pink’s own heartbeat pounding in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw shakes, breath coming unsteady. Pink’s hand reaches for his watch, tapping it, to reveal a bit of light. Someone’s foot peeks over the edge of the main electrical hub — the shadow of a body lying behind the structure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink doesn’t think, he runs forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same moment the lights flicker on, and the door shuts with a soft and resounding click.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terrified and concerned he comes around the corner and finds … blood. A lot of blood. An absolute metric </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckton</span>
  </em>
  <span> of blood. Along the wall, across the floor, in a large pool beneath the body of someone in a stained, cyan colored space suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. FUCK!” Pink backs up rapidly, slips on some of the blood coating the metal floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s head cracks against the wall, back aching where he lands against the unforgiving metal surface. He closes his eyes for a second, reaches up to touch the back of his head. It stings but nothing feels wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forces his eyes open to see the mangled body of his friend and crewmate. Cyan’s mask is on; the angle obscuring his face, though the visor is coated on the inside with dark blood. There is a gash on his shoulder, all the way down to his sternum. A large wound covers his abdomen, deep and thick with fresh clots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is an unusual and large chunk missing from the wound in his side, and Pink feels the dawning horror that someone — or something — was in the process of </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyan is not moving, no longer speaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was even him in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink holds a hand up to his face, would cover his mouth, if he could. He wants to scream, but no sound can break past the lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps to his right makes him shake, unwilling to look over at whoever was approaching him from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” a voice says, deep and full of amusement. “I was hoping you would be the one to show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink turns his head slowly, lifts it to look up into the face of the person to his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His helmet is off. It’s the first thing Pink notices about Red. His mouth is pulled in a wicked grin of undeniably sharp teeth, mottled with fresh blood both inside his mouth and around his lips. His eyes are wild, inhuman, even. Black sclera with a swirl of white and bright yellow for the iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red blinks, and suddenly those baby blues are back, fixed directly on Pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink thinks he’s going to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a distant beeping sound, and Red clicks his tongue. “You really should be careful with that heart of yours,” he says cooly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The watch at his wrist alarms incessantly, boldly warning him that his heart rate has now reached deep into dangerous tachycardia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, in his fear, Pink doesn’t feel a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What … What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Pink gasps, eyes glancing to the corpse in front of him before squeezing them shut. “What the fuck did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red chuckles, comes to a halt directly beside Pink. “I was hungry.” Red answers, plain and chillingly matter of fact. “And he was in my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?” Pink asks again through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I am?” Red asks back, all collected amusement and subtle threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A monster,” Pink whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels claustrophobic in the otherwise safety of his helmet, hands reaching up to hold the case around his head. As if that could ground him during this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to run, needs to try getting as far away from Red as possible. Needs to warn the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Red clicks his tongue against his teeth, and Pink can feel his disapproving frown. “I suppose, from your position it must look that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else you would call a murderer,” Pink spits, tilting his head down. When he opens his eyes he can see Red’s knees, his feet, the door beyond. From this angle Red shouldn’t be able to see his eyes tracing the distance and obstacles between him and freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do this? What … How could you kill your friends?” Pink asks, breathless. He needs to distract Red, keep him talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think we were friends?” Red asks, humor evident in every dripping word. “True, I had my eyes on one of you. But I would hardly count any of you among me </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something cold rips through Pink’s chest, tightens knots in his gut. Red was the talkative one. The friendly one. The life of their small party — the person, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you could count on to do anything for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the only one?” Pink bites his lip, unsure if he wants to know the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should be more focused on the imposter in your space before you worry about what is outside that door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly hands reach out to grab his helmet, ripping it from his suit with an impressive force that makes Pink shout. The helmet is tossed behind Red with a loud clank as it bounces and rolls along the metal floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a barrier between him and the thick smell of blood, Pink tries to reach up to cover his nose and mouth but a cool gloved hand reaches down and tilts his chin up, forcing Pink to look up into Red’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The imposter grins wickedly. “Now.” He clears his throat, kneeling down in a smooth motion to be face to face with Pink. “What am I going to do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink swallows hard, fear clenching his throat. “ Please don’t kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s thumb traces his cheekbone, rolls up and down his skin. “Maybe you should convince me.” He says, after a moment of terrible consideration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink feels his eyes widen, spine stiff as he asks, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red tilts his head, clearly enjoying the terror on Pink’s face. “I mean,” he leans forward, and Pink leans away. Red frowns. “I want you to show me how useful you can be to me. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And maybe I’ll let you live long enough to get back to MIRA, in return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink stares at him in disbelief. He … has a good idea of what Red wants. When he said he’s had eyes for someone, Pink can easily reflect on a handful of times he’s caught Red’s eyes on him when the other didn’t think he was looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe, a few times, Red caught him looking back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Pink asks, quiet, nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” Red leans in again, and it takes everything in Pink not to move away. “There’s just something </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you. And  I want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on his face caresses softly. Almost like a lover, if Pink could think Red still capable of such tenderness. Pink’s eyes fall from Red’s stare to the blood drying to his lips, the way his  sharpened teeth peek from behind the imposter’s grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say?” Red muses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s heart clamors away violently in his chest, making his head feel light. Does he even have a choice? Unless he wants to end up like Purple, or Cyan —  he has to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he breathes, quiet and nearly a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Red hums, leaning in, “I didn’t quite catch that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Pink nearly shouts, gathering his nerves to answer, “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Pink can process the weight of his rather uneasy consent, he gasps as Red’s mouth presses to his. He can taste thick copper on his tongue as Red wastes no time in pulling his lips apart, sliding his tongue deep into Pink’s mouth. The taste is enough to make him gag, let alone the unnaturally long tongue now rolling over the back of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red grabs Pink’s wrists with each hand, pinning them to the wall as he moves in front of Pink. Blessedly obscuring his view of the corpse still very in their space. His grip is tight, hands pressing firmly into the metal wall behind Pink to hold him in place as Red explores the crewmate’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s chest swells and against his better wishes, he feels his body responding to the kisses. When Red pulls away it’s to kiss down his jaw, streaking blood across Pink’s face, down to his neck. Red sucks and licks at the sensitive skin of Pink’s throat, teasing him with his spit slick lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly something sharp pinches him, and Pink gasps loudly, twitches violently as he tries to get away from the sensation. The teeth in his throat grip tighter for a moment, breaking skin easily and making Pink choke on a cry. A hand moves rapidly to his mouth, and Red pulls from his throat to grin into his face. “Now now.” Red says, “Let’s not cause a scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink nods slowly, swallowing hard and gasping as the hand cutting off his air is lifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a gorgeous sight,” Red says, almost to himself, almost endearingly. “I’ve wanted to wreck you for so long, I can’t wait to see the faces you make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s heart quickens, but horribly, in a new way. It’s not panic, it’s not fear. Well — there is some fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red seems to notice, the traitorous flash of his watch alerting the monster to the skip of his heartbeat. He says nothing, but rises slowly, grips at the belt of his suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large bulge in the front of his pants twitches under Pink’s eyes, and a weary sense of hesitation grows over the crewmate. Red makes a slow show of unbuttoning his belt buckle, of pulling it through the loops of the suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls the pants down slow, thumbs in his underwear to drag them down with. Leaving Pink frozen in place as Red’s cock springs from the confines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s thick, thicker than what he’s imagined. Thicker than a human dick, for sure. Longer, and, an unsightly mottled purple color. The tip curls like the end of a tentacle, an opening already drooling some viscous fluid. If Pink had any reservations that some part of Red was somehow still human, they flew out the window with the sight of his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red smiles down at him, leaning over the crewmember. The tip of his cock is inches from Pink’s face, and something in him is still screaming to take his chances and book it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me what that mouth of yours is good for,” Red hums, reaching down to run his fingertips along the underside of Pink’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s breath catches in his throat. “I’ve never—” he starts, cutting himself off as heat rises to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Red smiles. “I’ll be easy on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink takes a few deep breaths, reaching out to touch the dick in front of him. With his gloves he can’t feel the texture, but up close it looks … different. He can’t quite place it. In his hand he feels it harden, twitching and aching for attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink grips his hand around the base to hold him steady, watches the appendage react. Pushing down his gag reflex as best he can, Pink opens his mouth, then opens it wider. He feeds the cock into his mouth slowly, nearly gags on the first touch against his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red is slimy, unnatural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the ways he pictured doing this his first time — with or without Red — this was not it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink hollows his cheeks and sucks on the dick in his mouth, slides down the length until his gag reflex threatens him, where he pulls back to the tip. The cock twitches and writhes in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, girth stretching the muscles of his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a small whimper through his nose as he repeats the motion, faster this time. Pink forces himself to focus on the sounds Red makes above him, approving moans and gasps falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him more than a moment to adjust, to find his pace. It’s hard, when the dick in his mouth seems to pulse and swell with every drag of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slick sounds fill the space between them, amplified by the soft gasps Red make above.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds his pace, not as fast or deep as is probably wanted by Red. But the ex-crewmate lets him explore, get comfortable. And, Pink realizes with a dawning sense of panic, he’s starting to get into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink presses a hand down into the lap of his suit, tries to adjust himself. He didn’t think this would get him hard, but it’s starting to look that way. He can’t tell if this is good or bad, and settles on telling himself that it’s only a natural reaction to something like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink rolls his tongue over the foreign appendage, feels it slip deeper into his mouth as he sucks. Red’s hand reaches down and grips Pink’s hair, fingers curling harshly through his locks. Red pulls Pink deeper onto him, forcing his cock to touch the back of Pink’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink gags, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as his jaw stretches to accommodate. He tries to pull away but Red keeps him still, holding him in place as he rolls his hips back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red fucks his face slowly, hips steady and direct in their movement. Pink feels Red’s small hesitation, holding back just what he wants to do. How hard he wants to go. It makes him shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Red breathes, and Pink looks up at him. The killer’s eyes have since flicked back into monsterous, staring down at him hungrily as he watches his dick slide in and out of Pink’s mouth. “Just — just a little —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink obliges, relaxing his jaw, though it’s beginning to ache. He pushes deeper onto Red’s cock, feels the tip slide into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost too much, Pink shuts his eyes for a moment, feels a small tear slip down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels raw; his own dick hard and heavy between his slightly spread thighs, face hot and sticky with blood, heartbeat stuttering and somewhere between panic and arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes again, Red is watching him. The look is dangerous; hungry, consuming. It sends a thrill down his spine, and Pink tries to deny it for fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Red bite his lip with dangerously sharp teeth, pulling his lip into his mouth as he huffs. Red’s eyes roll, and for a moment, he loses composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of heat fills Pink’s mouth, thick liquid spilling over his tongue as Red’s breath is punched from him. The hand in his hair grips to a near painful point, ripping hair as Red’s hips stutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes down slowly, shallowly fucking Pink’s face, until he stops. Red’s breathing is uneven, face flushed. He steadies himself against the wall to catch his breath, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink grimaces against the pull of his hair with a sigh, and Red takes pity on him and releases his grasp on the crewmate. He slides from Red’s dick, a string of saliva and unknown slick tying them together for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red laughs quietly, “Apologies for the short duration.” He looks down at Pink again, “It’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t … worry about it,” Pink says, relaxing his shoulders back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to shower, or at least brush his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red smiles. He looks around the room for a moment, then looks back to Pink. “As much as I want to continue—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink, too emotionally shot to feel anything more, still manages to feel guilty about having sucked off a murderer in front of his dead victim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone could have walked in and seen — </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s what you’re going to do.” Red says, back to business and bringing Pink back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches a hand down, waves it for Pink to grab. Pink reaches out to take it, lets himself be helped up. Even standing Red is taller, and Pink listens closely to what the killer has to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to go back to your room and shower, I will take care of this.” Red gestures vaguely at the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when someone calls a meeting? Because of Cyan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red smiles, “I’ll leave that up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink blinks, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I will let you decide what you want to do. You can either help me out of this, and I bring you home to MIRA HQ and you live. Or.” Red shrugs, “We’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink looks away, knots twisting in his stomach. “I see,” is all he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Red grins, clasping a hand onto Pink’s shoulder. He squeezes with an inhuman strength, making Pink’s back pop a little. “I look forward to seeing your decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he releases Pink, the crewmate turns and walks past Red, not looking back. He heads to the door, picking up his helmet along the way. He expected the visor to be cracked with how roughly it was removed, but the helmet sits in perfect condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling it over his head, Pink walks to the door. With a hand on the handle, he hesitates. Thoughts running through his head a mile a minute, a hundred feelings coursing through him at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he opens the door and steps out into the hallway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink’s face feels hot, the back of his neck on fire. His ears burn as Red leans in and presses his lips to the right side of his face.</p><p>“Then,” Red says, the definition of practicality, “you better keep it quiet.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It takes a shower — two showers — to process everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink thinks, for a moment, that if he just doesn’t leave his shower then no one can get to him. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t get to him. But as his fingertips wrinkle beneath the lukewarm showerhead, he knows he has to face this situation eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the shower off, grabs a towel. He half expects Red to be sitting in his room, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dries slowly, trying to distract himself from the ever present weight of the decisions he needs to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of his friends are dead, both within a few short hours. Pink drags the towel through his hair, nails digging into his scalp to force it dry. He’s not sure what to think. He’s not sure what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red said something about Cyan being in his way, but what about Purple? According to Lime, there was no evidence of anything having happened aside from her broken neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t he eaten Purple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just for fun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s words return to him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was hoping you’d be the one to show up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pink drops the towel into his bed, starts pulling on a new shirt. What purpose did Red have, wanting Pink to catch him in the act?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it a warning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head aches with questions, and he knows he will find no answers. Pink drags on fresh underwear, his jeans. He inspects every inch of his suit, before he too drags it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to clean it, the boots were covered in blood, some across his back and gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s paranoid, worried someone will see past the bleached out stains and suspect something more sinister than a lie he can’t seem to come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his helmet on, he locks it into place. The visor will do enough to shield his face at least, as it fogs with his heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s around lunchtime. He has to go to the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images of earlier playing in his mind on a loop; the rattle of Cyan’s voice as he called for help, slipping on his crewmate’s own blood, everything with Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s eyes, his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his hand clawed in Pink’s hair. If he thinks on it, Pink can still feel the roots being pulled by that inhuman force — but he shakes his head, forces the memories down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks his watch, heart rate at a normal, if not a traitorously elevated pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing in deeply, he moves to his door, opening it to reveal Lime standing before his room. Her hand is raised as if to knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re all going to try to get something to eat. Are you coming?” She asks. It’s almost too casual, for everything that has happened. But he knows she doesn’t know about Cyan. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just getting ready to head to the cafeteria.” He hesitates a moment, then adds, “Would you like to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might be best,” she says, eyes darting to the ground for a moment. She backs away, letting him close the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence for a few hallways, and it’s not until they reach the Storage Bay that Lime breaks that silence. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks over to her, her head down and face obscured. He can hear the quiet pain in her voice as she asks, “What do you think happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forces himself to shrug his shoulders, “I … I don’t know.” He says, stomach in knots, chest tightening. “I don’t know what to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to meet later, as a team, to talk about her death more. But I — I don’t think I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were close,” Pink says sadly. “I can’t imagine how hard this is on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was my friend,” Lime sniffs. “We’d always say, that when this was all over, we were going to move in together. Get our lives together, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lime.” Pink reaches out, wraps an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her in for a hug, and she wraps her arms tight around him. “I don’t know what to say to make it better,” Pink says softly, “but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what little he can see of her face, she smiles a bit, burying her face more into his shoulder. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Pink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they part, she reaches up to unlock her helmet. Lime wipes tears from her eyes, streaks running down her cheeks. Her eyes, wide and brown and sad, look up to him. “Can we stick together? Until we know what is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink doesn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct screams at him to say yes, to reassure her. To promise that things will be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the unknown of his arrangement with Red, whatever this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is they have going, keeps him from answering directly. He doesn’t know if being around him will put her in danger, but he doesn’t know if leaving her be will make her just another target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s wrist monitor flashes and he turns it away from her view, heartbeat kicking in. “Of course,” he commits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passes, where he tries to reign himself in. “Come on, let’s get to the cafeteria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime nods, placing the helmet back on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we have today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess,” Pink says idly, “the same thing as yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the day before that, and before that, and before that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, it almost feels like it did before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime has that way about her, a comforting presence. Her usual joyous self now dragged down by the weight of grief, though her spark is still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “Yeah. You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand for a moment in silence, before Pink reaches out his hand. “Come on, we should head over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes it, squeezing gently. It’s for her comfort, and she seems to appreciate the gesture. He leads Lime along the hallway, slowing his pace so she can walk in step with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the cafeteria is short and filled with the sound of their boots soft against the metal floors. They don’t speak, content to be there without the need to chatter. Out of fear, or sadness, or frustration — it’s hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Red will be there. Or what he is doing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming into the cafeteria a few people are already sitting at tables, or otherwise getting their next meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime looks to him, “I’ll get our lunches; find somewhere for us to sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink nods, “Can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does another quick scan when she leaves his side, still no sign of Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White and Blue sit together in the far corner, another table occupied only by Orange. Yellow stands in line beside Lime — Pink wonders how long it will take for them to notice Cyan’s absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds a table at the far end of the room, unoccupied and facing away from the door. He sits with his back to everyone, and takes his helmet off. Running a hand through his still damp hair, he takes a moment to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he closes his eyes, as it has many times before, an image of Cyan’s bloody body flashes before him. He starts, freezing up as his watch goes off with a high pitched sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” a far away voice pulls him in, “did I scare you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks in a deep breath, filling his lungs and holding it as he looks over to the voice. Lime stands beside him, concern etched across her face as she looks down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink exhales. “No, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions appear on her face, but rather than ask, she simply places his tray in front of him. She moves to the other end of the table, setting her tray down before removing her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks down at his tray, picks up his fork to poke at the same rehydrated meatloaf he’s had more times than he can count. At least she brought him gravy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime forgoes her prior concern in favor of trying to eat, cutting up her loaf slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sends a chill down Pink’s spine, as he turns to look up at the owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stands at the table, tray in hand. He looks as cool and collected as ever. He smiles, and Pink sees the flat ends of his teeth, no longer sharp and dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I sit with you?” Red asks, looking between Lime and Pink. “I … don’t want to be alone, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plays the part so well, and if Pink didn’t know his secret, he would say Red was genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Lime answers quickly, pulling Pink out of his head. “There is more than enough room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red smiles kindly at her, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink feels tension down his spine as Red circles him to sit on his right side. He breathes deeply, quietly, trying not to let the killer beside him know just how uneasy he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table is silent. Uncomfortable, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime picks at her food quietly, and Pink forgoes talking to keep his mouth full. It’s not a particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> lunch, but it’s something. Red, however, eats as though nothing has happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks to see if Lime is seeing the same thing, but she looks lost in thought in her potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears others come and go from the cafeteria, a hush blanketing the once boisterous room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flicker, and die. Backup generators kick in with a loud bang, though it fills the hall with dim light. The hum of the generators adds an eerie vibe to the ship, as Lime reaches out immediately for Pink’s hand, where it rests on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s happening again,” she says, voice a hoarse whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Pink can feel the burn of Red’s eyes on him. He freezes, unable to look over at the imposter as Lime squeezes his hand hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” He hears Yellow’s southern twang cut through the near darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Blue says gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small murmurs from White bounce soundlessly off the wall, as Orange slams his hands down. “This is bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Red sighs. He stands from the table, eyes not leaving Pink. He holds out a hand. “Lime, if I could borrow him a moment. We’re going to get the lights back on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime’s grip on his hand doesn’t waver. “I can come too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer you stay here, with the others.” Red looks around the room. “Everyone stay put, we’re going to fix the lights. Then we should all talk about … whatever the hell is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s voice relaxes the room, he has that way about him. Everyone returns to their seats, and Lime’s grasp on Pink’s gloved hand is loosened just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone falls for it so easily — except him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s heart races, and he wills his watch to remain silent this time. Taking deep and quiet breaths through his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink pries his hand from Lime’s grip, looking down to her as he stands. “I’ll be right back for you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks unsettled, but nods. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks to Red, eyes rising from the smile on his face to his eyes. So blue, false innocence radiating in the gaze fixed on Pink. He feels lost for a moment, heartbeat kicking in again. Red’s eyes are what drew Pink into his crush first, and while everything else is questioned, the look in his eyes as he looks at Pink remains the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red reaches down to pick up his helmet, and Pink follows. With both locked securely into their suits, Red holds his hand out to help him up. Pink hesitates, but takes it, to save time. And to save the eyes of the cafeteria on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s thankful that the visor of the helmet obscures his face from most of their views; lest they see the color rising to his cheeks, as Red walks them from the Cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence down a hallway, a second one. They’re about to cross the threshold of a third hall when Pink is swept from his feet, thrown into the wall beside him. His helmet clanks against the metal wall and he is pressed into it. Pink struggles, but is easily overpowered by the much stronger Red, who rests his helmet against Pink’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can picture what it would be like without those in the way; Red’s face pressed to his, his breath in Pink’s ear. Pink’s heart skips, slams, courses through him near painfully fast for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wristwatch lights up and beeps its warning but it’s lost to the rumble of Red’s voice. “So.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what you thi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t done.” Red grips tighter on Pink’s wrist he has pinned to the wall. “You and Lime, hmm? Awful friendly, all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not sudden, and tt’s really not like that,” Pink defends. “She’s scared. I’m trying to be there for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red hums, clicks his tongue against his teeth like a gunshot between them. “I don’t know why you bother.” He says, deciding on his words at last. “You’re the only one making it back to HQ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were you, I’d be less concerned with tending the sheep, and more invested in staying alive.” Red says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous,” Pink says, without meaning to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as suddenly as he was thrown into the wall, an arm wraps around his waist and flips Pink, the back of his helmet smacking again against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faces Red now, can see his eyes eating into him. Pink squirms in vain, and only serves to bring that manic grin back to' Red’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’m anything?” Red asks, an edge in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Pink pushes, “You’re—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can say more Red’s hand reaches out to grab his throat, squeeing warningly. The sudden movement and the threat is plain enough to scare him into silence, for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re making too much noise,” Pink manages to pull up the courage to say. “We need to get the lights on, if we don’t get them soon then—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s cut off with his own gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks down, breathing hitching as he sees Red’s gloved hand cupping his crotch. The fingers feel around his balls, his soft cock. The pressure is enough to make him want to lean in for more, but he stops himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paying you back for before,” Red shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here,” Pink says, heat rising to his cheeks. His skin is hot beneath the suit, and he swallows hard as he feels himself growing harder with every deliberate stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Pink tries again. “Not here, not right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Red asks, eyes flicking up to meet Pink’s. He holds Pink’s gaze like a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure Red adds is enough to make Pink’s stomach flip. He breathes heavy into his helmet, breath occasionally fogging the visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hard, and there’s no denying it. The hand pushing Pink’s shoulder into the wall curls fingers hard into the suit. Pink’s moral dilemma is not helped by the weight Red pushes into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand Red removes his helmet, lets it bounce against the metal. He starts to unclip Pink’s and the crewmate shrinks away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s going to find us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rec chuckles. “And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t—” Pink stammers, words cut off as Red manages to undo his helmet. It crashes to the ground and Pink gasps, as Red grips his hardened cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, someone’s going to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s face feels hot, the back of his neck on fire. His ears burn as Red leans in and presses his lips to the right side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then,” Red says, the definition of practicality, “you better keep it quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red moves his hand away from Pink, who is terrified of how much he doesn’t want Red to stop. Red grins, reading Pink’s face like an open book. With his teeth, still flat and human, he pulls his glove off, letting it fall to the floor as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner does he do this does he slide his hand between Pink’s hip and suit, slipping beneath his belt. Fingertips roll over his skin; cold, softer than he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those fingers travel down low, exploring. Dull nails drag at his skin as Red’s touch finds the hollow of Pink’s hip. A hand is pushed into Pink’s hair, fisting it with a testing pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably his monitor flashes, illuminating better the eyes fixated on Pink. Red is hungry, curious, eyes growing slowly black as they watch every inch of Pink’s face intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red leans in then, takes Pink’s mouth with his. It’s slow at first, nothing too demanding. Teeth tug at Pink’s lower lip, Red’s tongue rolling over it until Pink opens his mouth for him slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his tongue with Pink’s slides it between his teeth. The kiss gradually gets more possessive, as Red seems to lose the will to stop himself. He pushes hard into Pink’s mouth, the sounds of their kiss echoing from the walls as Red doesn’t seem to care much for accuracy or gentleness as long as he could have every square inch of Pink’s soft mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink is all too aware of everything; of Red’s hands on him, his eyes, the breath in his ear as Red kisses up his jaw towards it. He’s not sure what to make of this. Red could rip him apart at any moment, the fear running chills down his spine — and yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>toying</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s head falls back, breath leaving him sharply as the hand in his pants moves south, cool fingertips brushing over the  base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand curls around his dick and Pink’s back arches, the sudden coldness of his touch running across his too hot skin as Red maneuvers Pink’s cock within his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red adjusts him smoothly, finding an angle easy enough to roll his fist over Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace is slow at frist, agonizingly teasing. Red’s hand moves slowly along his cock, pumping him in even strokes. Pink’s back arches as Red rolls his thumb over the head, nail scraping across the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red knows exactly what he is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clear in the way he teases Pink, eyes bearing into him as he follows every sharp breath Pink makes with another drag of his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink melts under the touch, tries to keep his breathing even as the pressure increases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tilts Pink’s head back, hand back on his throat. Fingers curl around his neck, palm pressing deep into Pink’s trachea. Red’s eyes fall to Pink’s throat for a hungry moment, clenches his fist tighter around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink chokes, breathing coming in gasps as his head gets lighter. The pressure on his throat tightens almost instinctively as Red looks him over, face nearly unreadable despite the obvious desire etched across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Red chooses to lean in again, the pressure pushing more into Pink’s throat, as he kisses Pink. It’s passionate, it’s deep, and demanding. Forcing Pink to try to breathe through his nose in stuttered breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much, he’s slipping, and he knows it. Pink’s head continues to swim as Red chokes him, fist getting tighter at the pressure points of his neck, cutting off his air without a second thought as he pulls away from Pink’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Red will snap his neck like Purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s other hand still tugs at his cock, pace growing faster with every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink struggles; a ringing in his ears and a feeling of weightlessness covers him heavily. His knees grow weak, his eyes harder to keep open. He slips for a moment into darkness, comes back with a gasp and a shudder as Red releases his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long was he out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lights dance in the darkness of his closed eyes, head still swimming wildly, as he manages to force them open. He comes to with the overwhelming sensation on his dick, still clutched tight in Red’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to do anything past make a strangled noise, throat a bit sore, he comes far too quickly over Red’s fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shudders, release washing over him like icy water as his spine tingles, breath escaping him shallow and harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little embarrassing how little it took to unwind him,exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it took to unwind him — but Pink can’t bring himself to feel shame as he shakes beneath the hand Red pushes into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red smiles, leans in to kiss Pink’s throat, the tenderness there suggesting little bruises in the shape of Red’s fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Red says, almost softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink isn’t sure what to say, opts for leaning his head back against the wall. The drying stickiness of his underwear brings heat to his cheeks, and he shifts a little uncomfortably as the fabric clings to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to speak when Red removes his hand from the confines of Pink’s suit, brings his slick fingers up to lick them. It’s a slow process, methodical. Pink’s eyes follow the rhythm of Red’s tongue as it laps over his fingers, dragging from knuckle to fingertip with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink only then realizes that there’s a beeping noise, head finally readjusted to the situation. He manages to bring his wrist up to read his heartbeat and sighs as he shuts off the alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Red says, pulling his hand from Pink’s chest to search for their helmets. “We do need to get these lights on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink huffs, accepts his helmet. Readjusting himself, he fixes his suit before clasping the helmet back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red gives him a quick smile, before returning his own helmet to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence for a moment, rounding the corner to see the flickering lights still trying to light the way into Electrical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Pink gathers the guts to say, “you don’t have to shut the lights off if you want to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red laughs, more hollow than usual. “As much as I would like to take credit for orchestrating this, this one wasn’t on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink stops dead, forcing Red to turn and face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean this wasn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tilts his head, seems to consider something for a moment. “I mean, when I fixed them last time — after our last meeting — I might have done it improperly.” Red shrugs, “Could have just shorted out. I figure as someone with a background with electrical stuff, you’d be the best person to come and fix this with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink gets the sense he is lying, but doesn’t have it in him to accuse the imposter of anything. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts walking again, brushes past Red to head into Electrical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is as dark as it had been before, only this time there is no foot peeking from behind the main hub. There is, however, a considerable amount of blood still gleaming in the faint light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink doesn’t get a chance to finish as Red smiles darkly at him, face cast in the shadows of the struggling light. “Do you really want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falters, unsure. Swallowing hard, he steps into the room and heads for the main hub, checking the backside of it. There’s an outline, a smear of blood leading towards the vents. He can guess, maybe, where Cyan ended up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink works quietly as Red watches the door, making sure no one came in to see them working around so much blood. “You should really … clean this,” Pink says, almost too quiet for the imposter to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Red answers him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wiring is easy enough to fix; purple to purple, blue to blue. They don’t necessarily look tampered with too much - or even that hard to figure out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink bites his lip, but piles his suspicion and fear away for later. When he is alone, and in his room, and can loudly scream into his pillow the frustrations of the last 5 hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final buzz of electricity the lights turn on, blasting the room in a cold light that better shows the carnage left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink stares at his shoes, standing in a pool of blood, the fingers of his gloves stained a little redder than they were before as the spray hit the wiring as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands, and Red watches him closely. Seems to be anticipating something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Pink resigns himself to a small sigh as he pushes past Red. “Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Andromeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink’s heart hurts, his chest tight as he remembers every kind and innocent smile sent his way. His face flushes with the not so subtle reminder that Red’s thoughts of him are not always innocent. And maybe not always murderous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walk back to the Cafeteria is spent mostly in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink wants to divert, to wash his suit again before facing the others’ scrutiny — to clean himself up from their activities as well. But he knows delaying more than they already have will cause suspicion, that the others would come looking for them — undoubtedly expecting something sinister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did his best to scrape away the blood from his boots against a wall before leaving Electrical. There was nothing to be done about the specks of blood on his gloves, but he supposes he can do his best to keep them out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red looks down to him, silent and considering. There’s something unreadable about his face, eyes eating away at the hard line set on Pink’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Pink asks, not quite looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re handling this … well,” Red says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink stops, something in his chest flaring. He feels anger rise up to his face, heating his cheeks as Red turns to face him fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handling this well?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Handling this well?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is he supposed to say to that?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to,” Pink manages through his teeth, before pushing past Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a little guilty for the outburst, but Red does not make any more comments as they round the last corner and head into the overly large Cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the crew is gathered around the table in the middle, and when they arrive Lime bolts from her seat to rush to him. Pink takes a small step back to avoid her crashing into him as she skids to a halt an inch away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you so long?!” She demands, grabbing his hand. She yanks him into the cafeteria, and Pink looks behind him for a second to glance at Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were going to come looking for you two. Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s face is blank, eyes lingering for a moment where Pink’s hand is held tight in Lime’s, but he betrays nothing as he steps into the room with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink looks back to Lime, her eyes set hard on his face as he tries to come up with something fast, heartbeat already starting to kick in at the thought of what exactly took them so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can craft his lie, Red speaks up; “Where is Cyan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room goes quiet for a moment. White, now terrified behind her visor, speaks up first. “You didn’t see him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow’s drawl curls around his words as he adds, “Woulda thought y’all would find him stumlbin’ around in the dark with how long it was takin’.” He reaches up as if to scratch at his beard, but seems to realize his helmet is still on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has no one seen him today?” Asks Green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink hasn’t seen Green all day, but they presumably came from their tasks once the lights went out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green waits, then stands from where they sit beside Blue. “Well if no one has seen him, we have to go look for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s face contorts as she grimaces, “But what if we run into … whoever is doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as we know,” Orange says with a gruff sigh, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyan</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be the one behind all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No — Cyan wouldn’t, he couldn’t,” Lime whispers, earning her a sharp glare from Orange who stands from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of us</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t it?!” He yells, making Lime shrink back into Pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls an arm around her and narrows his eyes at Orange, “There’s no need for that. People are nervous enough as it is — we all have to be together on this.” Pink gives Lime’s shoulder a small squeeze and adds, “We can’t start fighting now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re going to look for Cyan,” Red cuts in, drawing all eyes to him. “We need to go in pairs, keep everyone together and accountable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of pairs, Red catches his gaze. The idea of being led around by Red is as comforting as it is terrifying. At the same time, it’d be so easy for the murderer to slip him down a corridor for who knows what. Pink knows that their tryst in the hallway was only the beginning of what Red has in mind for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime pulls away from him, reminding Pink of her presence, as she nods. “We should go find him.” Big brown eyes look up into his, and she loudly announces, “I’m going with Pink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if claiming territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Territory</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pink thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that someone already has their claws in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks from Lime to Red, and if he expected any flicker of jealousy to be there he was surprised to find a face void of anything at all. Though, Pink does notice the way Red’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Red says, as if he hadn’t thought of it any other way. He looks to the crew assembled around him and picks, “Yellow, partner up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow cracks a grin and nods. “You got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue pairs with Green almost immediately, which left White and Orange by default. Orange looks less than pleased at being asked to look at all, but he says nothing as White steps to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quick math and the glance at each of the teams prompts Pink to say, “Two teams can take the left side of the ship, and the other two can take the right. One team can take the top or bottom of each side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the most effective way to look, for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew agrees in murmurs and nods, and Red waves Yellow over to him, who leaps from his place on the table to walk over to him. Red is commanding, even with his polite mask on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a plan in place the groups split apart; Green and Blue head to the right, walking towards Weapons without another word while Orange and White head left. Orange barrels ahead of White, not caring to slow his pace as she rushes to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink looks to Red who tilts his head a bit, a flicker of consideration in his baby blue eyes. He says nothing, turning on his heel to head to Yellow as the crewmate drawls, “Y’ comin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime waits for Pink to turn his attention back to her, before she takes his hand and leads him out of the Cafeteria. They split to the left of the room, following the shadows of Orange and White as the pair looks back to see who is following behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take Electrical, the Lower Engine, and the Reactor,” White says. Her voice is soft, but unafraid of the task ahead of them. Orange does not slow his pace ahead of her, and Pink narrows his eyes at his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime nods, “Alright, we’ll start looking in the Med Bay.” She calls after them, but there is no response or acknowledgement as they continue down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To their left the double doors to the Med Bay stop their pursuit of the other group. Lime releases his hand to wave both hands in front of it in a wide arc. The automatic doors slide apart, allowing them entry into the dark room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they step foot inside the lights flicker to life, illuminating the Med Bay in cold white light. It’s not a large room; four blue beds are spaced a good distance from each other, with pristine folded white blankets placed at the foot of each cot. Beyond that is their cabinet full of medical supplies, a lone computer sitting mostly unused in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Pink saw anyone using that particular computer was when Red logged and treated him, after he had passed out from his rapid heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful with that heart of yours,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red had told him, sitting on the end of Pink’s bed with a small smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We wouldn’t want to lose you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so sincere then, his presence had made the funny beat of Pink’s heart flicker more. The way he’d hovered over Pink, fingers at his throat to count the beat of his heart. There are plenty of stethoscopes, he knows this, and yet Red had done it the old fashioned way. Just for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was little over a month ago, though it feels like a lifetime has passed since then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was before he knew what Red really was, what he was capable of. Pink’s heart hurts, his chest tight as he remembers every kind and innocent smile sent his way. His face flushes with the not so subtle reminder that Red’s thoughts of him are not always </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And maybe not always murderous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and Pink comes back to himself long enough to realize he’s been standing at the doors for the last few minutes. Frozen in thought while she had started checking under beds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says, shakes his head and gives a small cough. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She says nothing, looking under the second bed on the right. She kneels on her hands and knees as she checks. Their eyes meet for a moment as he approaches the beds, and there’s an understanding there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s impossible — she doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She can’t know what today has been like for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Pink knows without knowing that Cyan is not here. There’s a considerable lack of blood, no drag marks to be found anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not hiding under the bed somewhere, not shoved in the cabinets, not stuffed under the computer on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Orange and White make it to Electrical … they’re going to be in for a sight. The thought makes his stomach churn, breath clenched in his chest in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink has to think of something fast, if he’s going to cover the blood on his clothes. If anyone had noticed at all in the Cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really going to lie for Red?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asks himself, checking under the last bed distractedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to — right? If he doesn’t there’s a big risk that Red will get to him, enact revenge. Rip his lungs out, snap his neck, make sure he meets some kind of horrible end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he does — they’re all at risk. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink chokes on a frustrated sigh before he can stop himself, and Lime looks up at him. She stands easily, brushes herself off as she heads over to him. Lime green gloves press against his chest, before she moves a hand to wrap around his bicep. Holding him in place, as she is want to do when she has something to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s in his face, their helmets touching with a soft tap in the silence of the room. She has to stand on her toes to meet his height, eyes locked onto his. Their faces could have been inches away if there were not panes of glass in their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Lime asks again, ver voice steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in Pink fights to answer honestly, feels the shape of his mouth form the word, as he catches himself. “I’m just tired,” is all he can think to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he tries to pull away she tightens her grip. It’s human, so flimsy compared to the tight grasp Red commands. She presses her lips together in a tight frown as she searches his face for anything that would betray his lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, he must look as exhausted as he feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your heart?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels fine.” Physically, it’s alright. A little less controlled in its beat than usual today, but he chalks it up to stress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotionally? His heart is a trainwreck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime is about to open her mouth again, to press further into what she should stay out of, when he gives a small smile. “I’m okay, I promise. I’ll feel better when we find Cyan and have a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words fall from him without realizing it at first, and then a wave of nausea rolls over him that he quickly swallows down. He shouldn’t give her false hope of finding Cyan. But Pink knows that lying is his best bet right now of making it out of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks across his face, deep in his eyes. Apparently satisfied with what she sees in him Lime releases his arm, though her hand remains over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink,” Lime begins, then falters. Her eyes fall from his face, her mouth working slowly over what she wants to say soundlessly. She tightens her jaw then, and shakes her head. “No, nevermind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever she had to say, it was not the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves boil in his blood, but he lets her peel away from him. Whatever she has to say to him, he knows it is big. He’s not ready for another big reveal to be dropped in his lap. Not today. She walks to the back of the room to check the corners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t doubt she’ll pry the cabinet from the wall to check behind that as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink walks deeper into the room, though there is not much more to see. He watches Lime check in the left hand corner, where the room is a sharp angle that hides the Med Bay computer. To his immediate right is a vent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blood runs cold. Purple had been found stuffed in a vent, this knowledge and the memory of bright red blood leading to the vent in Electrical were not coincidences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rooms, he knows from studying the Skeld, are in a tight triangle. Electrical and Med Bay are connected, and if he shouted through the vent he could probably get a response from White or Orange if they’d made it that far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These rooms are also connected with Security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not here,” Lime says. When he looks at her, she waves her hand into the nothing around them. “We need to move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she is no longer shaking and seems to have found her voice via the purpose of finding Cyan, there’s still some fear in her eyes as she looks around the room. As though someone would crawl out of some unseen corner and rip them apart here and now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink can only nod, and he leads the way out. She rushes up behind him, slips her hand in his again. Lime doesn’t look at him as they walk the rest of the way down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink wonders when she got so bold. She’s a very touchy person, but she hasn’t been the type to just grab and hold hands like. Like some kind of couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Upper Engine is next, and it bears nothing. Just as he feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud hum of the engine roars through the room as they don’t break hands or split up. Neither side of the engine hides the mangled corpse he’s psyching himself to see again. It’s a dead end without clues. Lime looks increasingly distressed as they put the Engine Room behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that’s left is —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to key in?” Lime asks him, her voice void of the calm that had been there moments before. This is their last place to check, and the idea of Cyan being in this room must be weighing as hard on her as it is on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Pink says, fishing through his pocket to pull out his keycard. He doesn’t look at his name or photo as he turns it to the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They come around the corner and Security’s large metal door sits in their view. Behind them the ever watchful eye of the camera pierces into their backs, and Pink can’t turn to look at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word he slides his keycad across the reader. There’s a tense moment of nothing, but the light flashes green and a loud click bangs through the metal door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It groans open on its hinges, so loud Pink would have started to sweat if he didn’t know the ship’s killer was not in fact lurking in wait. No, he was on the other side of the ship half assedly looking for the body he left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink wonders if the crewmate was in any immediate danger, being around Red alone. No, Red is too smart for that. Too smart when so many watched them leave together. Pink decides he can relax, just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the door swung open wide before them, the dark Security room lays ahead. Pink pockets his keycard again and, still holding Lime’s hand, leads her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against the far left wall the wide paneled screens of the Skeld security cameras are the only light in the room, dim but still projecting the eyes of the cameras dutifully. In the dull glow he sees the table ahead of them, chairs pushed in around it on all sides as papers lay scattered across the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the screen flickers and dances light across the floor it illuminates something dark against the tile. Lime freezes in place, squeezing his hand so tight it hurts. He doesn’t dare release it. Not until he decides he has to do this alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll look,” Pink volunteers, trying to wriggle his hands out of her vice grip. “Stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctant and slow she releases him, and Pink takes a deep breath in. He figures knowing what awaits him, the sight that he’s already seen, is what is stopping his traitorous heart from beating too out of turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps further into the room, boots clicking on the tile. It’s the only sound as Lime holds her breath, and Pink tries not to think too hard on what comes next as he walks far enough that he can peer past the corner obscuring his view of the vent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slumped against the wall is a figure, head bent so low it obscures his face. But from the bright cyan suit he wears, identification is not needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink didn’t get a good look at Cyan before Red became the object of his focus, but he has more than an eyeful now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyan’s chest is exposed, the suit ripped from him as it hangs in shreds around a deep wound. His snapped ribs peek from torn skin, a kind of hollow created in the center of his left pec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where his heart should be there is only a gorey mess of claw and teeth marks etched into the cavity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his mouth dry, knees getting weak as he takes a step closer. The wound in his chest is fresher than the chunk out of his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink kneels on an unsteady knee, reaches out for a moment, touches Cyan’s knee. He’s long dead, and there’s nothing to be done. Removing his hand from Cyan, he can only stare at what is left of his old crewmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The body sits aside the vent, its front torn open and thrown somewhere under the table. He shudders. What manner of creature is Red, if he can fit both himself and Cyan through the vents? Can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a man?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it him?” Lime calls from around the corner, “What do you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice, so small and full of despair, suggests she knows the answer already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your communicator working?” Pink asks, answering neither question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares for a moment, head swimming. This is too big for him — </span>
  <em>
    <span>what am I going to do?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Panic flashes through him and he bites the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink?” Lime calls out, and he realizes she’s stepping towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t let her see this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come closer. Get everyone on comms. He’s here,” Pink swallows hard. “He didn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can practically hear her knees buckle as she starts rapidly pressing buttons on her comms device. They each have one, though his doubles as a heart rate monitor as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s wrist vibrates from the call, and he answers it. For a moment he sees the terror in her face, before she shuts off her video. He’s about to do the same when Red’s face flashes across the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They meet eyes, before Pink turns his video off as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink is sure he will be seeing Red soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one the crew answers, shutting their feed off as they join. No one likes using the camera, have complained often about it being the default setting for the communicators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple had been working on how to turn video off permanently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Green asks first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink found Cyan.” Lime says, her voice shaky. “He’s dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Orange asks gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In Security,” Lime answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see her starting to peek around the corner and Pink calls out softly, “Don’t.” She freezes, and Pink continues for her. “He’s by the vent, like something dragged him here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of blood in Electrical,” White adds, “he could have been killed in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re silent for a moment, before Red asks, “What do we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isn’t that the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More silence, before Orange suggests, “We can’t keep his body. Or Purple’s, for that matter.” He sighs. “There’s an airlock system. It’s safe enough to eject them, without getting taken out ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime gasps softly, “That’s horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what is your suggestion then?!” Orange grumbles, his temper temporarily tampered. “Leave them to rot in here with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Blue says, “I’m inclined to agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Green chimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If … it’s really the best way,” Lime trails off, not able to bring herself to commit to that idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it,” says Yellow. He’s easily one of the physically stronger crewmates — not that he compares to Red. “I’ll need some help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Orange answers quickly. It’s only fair, as he was the one who suggested it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else should get back to their tasks for now. Or … rest.” Blue’s voice cuts through the grim silence that followed the volunteering. She’s calm, and her voice betrays a growing sadness. “We’ll meet again after dinner, and we’ll talk about what to do then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink doesn’t like the implication, but he knew this was coming. Suspicions were already high, and as Orange had so eloquently said, it had to be someone on this ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being the only person who knew who that someone was weighs heavy on his shoulders. If his helmet wasn’t protecting his face, he would have buried it in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t despair, not here. Not with Lime around the corner. Not while he’s on comms with the crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger,” Green answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a lot to figure out,” he hears Red say. There’s a sigh in his voice, the hint of stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t real, Pink has to remind himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink puts his arm down, turns off his communicator. He’s done talking, for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding the corner again, he sees Lime shut off her communicator as well. She stares at the screen for a moment, as though it would have any sort of answer for the questions forming on her face. She looks up at him with a face haunted by confusion and grief, and he approaches her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime’s eyes fall to his boots, his gloves. Pink looks down and sees new splashes of old blood on his suit, a large patch on his knee where he had blindly knelt in a drying pool of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out with his elbow, not wanting to touch her with his bloody gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gets the message and takes it, looping their arms together firmly. “I think I need to lay down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take you to your room,” he answers softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their rooms are in the same hall, about three doors down from each other. Pink leads her out of the room, pausing only to make sure the door was sealed tight behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he thought Cyan was going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His soft breathing feels too loud as they walk down the halls, passing from room to hall, to room, to hall. Walking until they turn the corner and arrive down the wing of bedrooms. He leads her down it, until they stop in front of her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime hesitates, looking back to him as she breaks the long silence between them. “Would you like to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to check on something,” he says, a pit forming in his stomach. As much as it kills him to leave her alone while she is vulnerable, Pink knows it is safest for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watches him for a moment, then nods. “Come wake me for our meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not dinner, he notes. Pink nods all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keycard in hand, she swipes it open and her door unlocks with a loud click. She reaches for the handle, pulls open the door. She doesn’t step into the room, instead she looks at Pink with a small smile, her eyes misty. “Will you be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her consideration for his emotional state is both welcome and entirely more than he deserves. He’s trying to hold it together, to keep it all inside lest someone else see. She’s always been like that; perceptive, kind, too considerate for her own good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Pink says, forces a smile to his face. “Will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, her smile still present. Lime says nothing as he sees a tear slip down her cheek. Something in his chest hurts, and he lets her  walk into her room and shut the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the hall, Pink frowns to himself; stuck in an endless loop of doubt and guilt and stress. No sooner does he turn on his heel, eyes tired and on the ground, does he hear someone’s throat clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up, and standing down the hall directly by Pink’s door, is Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks a little tired himself, but he flashes a wicked grin to Pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to talk?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nassovia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He sees Red nod out of the corner of his eye, but the imposter says nothing. When Pink finally looks to him, he scans Red’s face thoroughly. The tired look in his eyes is still there, but his face is void of regret or guilt — anything that would  convince Pink he still retained some humanity past the atrocities he has done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pink sits on his bed, quietly ignoring the rising irritation in his gut as Red wanders around his room. He scrutinizes everything; the few knicknacks scattered on the surfaces of shelves and his dresser, his books, the plates and old mugs piled by the door that he’s forgotten to bring back to the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bed was a mess, though he smoothed out the sheets enough to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> presentable. Pink’s nerves eat at him as Red finally turns on his heel in a smooth motion to face him, a leg partly extended like he had been in a dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seer mortification of anyone being in his room to judge him is enough to make his heartbeat race, let alone it being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All the same his monitor blessedly does not make itself known, heartbeat evened out by the steady breathing Pink attempts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice,” Red decides with a small nod. As though he finally decided that they could conduct whatever meeting Red wanted to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you sit down,” Pink finally sighs, pushing an old and very cold cup of coffee further down his nightstand. He supposes he’s lucky it hasn’t grown mold. Yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really needs to clean; especially if Red will be a visitor in his space. By invitation or otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red grins and walks over to him. For a moment only the sounds of his footsteps and lightly splashing water in the next room fill the silence between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s drying bloodstains were finally getting the better of his suit, and Pink utterly refused to wear his again until it was clean. They’d shucked out of their suits and Pink ran the tub, soaking the rubbery suits with a decent amount of soap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will have to go in and scrub them by hand soon, a thought that makes his stomach churn a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink tries not to look at the way the pale grey shirt looks on Red, tight enough to hug the muscle of his body. There’s the logo of a band Pink has never heard of emblazoned on the chest, and Red catches Pink’s eyes before he darts them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” Pink asks, picking at a loose thread on his comforter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red stares at him for a moment and Pink can feel those blue eyes digging into the side of his face. Willing Pink to turn and face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have questions.” Red’s voice is calm, even. No hint of the possessive jealousy thrown at him in the hall not long ago. “So do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s brows furrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what questions could </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> possibly have?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His thoughts rattle at him until he is forced to answer with an unintentionally curt, “Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Red nod out of the corner of his eye, but the imposter says nothing. When Pink finally looks to him, he scans Red’s face thoroughly. The tired look in his eyes is still there, but his face is void of regret or guilt — anything that would convince Pink he still retained some humanity past the atrocities he has done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” He asks, then elaborates with, “How long have you been like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A year,” Red’s voice is quieter than he’s ever heard. “Or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly a third of the time on this ship has been spent with a murderous alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization sinks like lead in his stomach. But it sparks something more interesting — Red </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been human. For a long time, longer than whatever this was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Pink asks, his voice a bit hoarse as he swallows hard past the growing pit of anxiety now bubbling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when I went to fix the panel falling off the Skeld’s outer shell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Skeld had passed through a small asteroid belt some time ago — a year ago — and the rocks had shredded and pulled at the outer shell of the ship. Red knows engineering even if that is not his official job, they all know enough to take care of the Skeld. It was practically a requirement to board in the first place. In case, Pink realizes, there was ever a single crewmember on board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He volunteered to go out, had been suited up and fastened to a safety belt to go into space before Pink had a chance to protest the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime had been holding onto him then, panic wracking her after the terror of the asteroid belt. Pink had taken one look at where Red had evacuated into space, and decided he couldn’t be there to watch when the tether snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fixing the shell,” Red says, bringing him back from memory. “When something just … hit me. I remember being flung against the ship, and the impact cracked my head and I blacked out. When I woke up I felt … different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red flexes his fingers, as if reliving the moment as he speaks. “I finished my job and came back. I went through the rest of my day, and when I looked in my mirror late that night I could see it. Something behind my eyes, watching through them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink swallows hard at this, unsure what to say. What to make of it, knowing the story only gets worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over the next few months it started taking over more and more.  I was breaking things if I held them too tight, I needed to sleep less, I was insatiably hungry, and I started changing physically.” The hand on the bed grips it tight, and Pink wonders if claws may appear and sink into the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red grins in his direction. “The eyes and the teeth aren’t the half of it.” As if reading his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were changing … and going through this all on your own for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why didn’t you tell someone, we could have tried to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s smiling face narrows into a sharp frown. “How,” he asks, “could you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink stares at him for a moment, a flicker of fear in his chest in the way that Red looks at him. There’s anger there, deep and heavy behind his eyes and in the hard set of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he have helped? Pink was not sure, unable to form an answer as he considers the situation. Whatever is happening to Red, this parasite or whatever that has taken him, is beyond what Pink can help with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Pink breathes out, a little shaky as he adds, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those blue eyes, so full of passive rage, blink. And then Red is back. His smile is more shaky than the others he’s flashed Pink’s way, but he says, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what … why are you killing everyone?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you killing your friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red doesn’t say anything, not for an uncomfortably long time. His eyes move from Pink to stare out into nothing. “It was just time,” he says with a shrug. His answer is non-committal, and Pink can’t tell if it is a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know … you won’t kill me too?” Pink finds himself saying, before he can stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s eyes widen, and he snaps his attention onto Pink. He hand that had been on his knee comes to cup Pink’s cheek, and he watches Red’s chest cave on his breath. As though he were trying to breathe past some strong, unseen emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Red says sternly. “Not unless you make me. I want to get you out of here, get you through this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink studies Red’s eyes as they fix intensely on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s telling the truth. Or at least, Pink thinks he is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t kill Lime,” he adds, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s face falls, brows furrowing a bit in frustration. “Why shouldn’t I?” His voice is a warning shot, a low growl that borders on that possessive tone he’d had once before. “What is she to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s still jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pink thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a friend. A good friend, nothing more. There isn’t anything to be jeal—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the word can come out Pink lets out a sharp gasp as he is gripped at the sides and thrown down into the bed. He lands among his sheets, head bouncing on his pillow as Red hovers over him, hands now pinning Pink’s arms to the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not,” Red barks, his voice barely above a snarl, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s face must betray his thought of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As Red moves a hand to his chest. A warning, as Pink looks down to see what is pinching over his heart. Claws. Red’s fingers have extended into monstrous claws tipped with black, poking into his skin through the fabric of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to be jealous of,” Pink says firmly. Red adds more pressure to the claws, but nothing punctures his skin. Yet. “She’s not my type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what, exactly, is your type?” Red huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s courage wavers for a moment, before he laughs nervously “You already know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d danced around each other long enough, Red had to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there between them. That it wasn’t all in his or Pink’s heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red hesitates, and in a flash he changes shape. Teeth sharper than knives appear behind his grin, eyes just as inhuman and terrible as they had been before. The hand holding his arm down grows claws just as horrible as the ones poised over his heart. His skin pales, adding a ghastly effect to the hollow of his cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is the monster he hides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Red hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink doesn’t look away from his face. Even with the monstrous features and the beginnings of black veins creeping up his neck and jaw, even with the horrifying feeling of being eaten alive beneath those eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something to get used to.” Pink says, quietly. As Red looks a little dejected he adds, “It’s who you are that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red scoffs, pulls away from Pink as he growls, “And who am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pink thinks, keeping his face as neutral as possible as he continues, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. He’s more than that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink is reminded of every smile, every small moment where Red would check in on his heart with genuine concern. Both before and after his … change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s hand shoots out before he can think about it, gripping Red’s shoulder before he could fully pull away. Red looks from the hand on his shoulder to him, brows pulling in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re … a complicated person,” Pink says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red looks at him for a moment before he grins, accepting the title for what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not entirely good, but he’s not entirely bad. This assessment alone is enough to give Pink an existential crisis — a murderer not truly evil? — but he shoves those feelings aside as he pulls himself up with Red’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing as Pink sits upright, still holding onto Red, as though he was something worth grounding himself to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, I don’t know what to make of any of this.” Pink says softly, breeching the territory he’s been tiptoeing around for the last few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you do,” Red says smoothly, “is up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps that is the scariest part of all this; his part in it. His choices matter, for him and everyone else aboard the Skeld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The threat of death by Red aside, he has many choices to make before the meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Red says, as if reading the dawning horror of his situation on Pink’s face, “I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink blinks, “By getting me to HQ?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red smiles, doesn’t quite laugh though it’s in his eyes as he waves a hand. “More than just that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Red elaborates, “we’re partners in this, if you choose. I’ll keep watching your back, if you keep watching mine. If you need help, with anything, all you need to do is ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The offer is so genuine Pink isn’t sure what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows what he is offering here — a shoulder to lean on, help deceiving the others. Giving him the resources he needs to survive whatever onslaught was coming, and to survive the emotional turmoil in its wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red waves a hand, pushes himself off the bed after shaking Pink’s grip from his arm. “Don’t tell me.” He says, taking a sep forward before turning back to face Pink. “Show me your answer tonight at the meeting. Either way, your choice is final.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink knew it too — he would either die tonight, or be an accomplice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weight of the decision rests heavy on him as he asks to Red’s retreating figure, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red hesitates, hand on the door as he turns his head to look back at Pink. His eyes scan Pink’s face, and he gives a grin and asks, in lieu of answering, “Do you want me to stay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something in him whispers, followed by a, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s company was far more comfortable than being alone with his thoughts. “Don’t you need your suit?” Pink deflects, moving to stand and get their suits out of his tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red shakes his head, “I’ll come back for it before the meeting.” He runs a hand through his hair, and Pink watches the fluorescent light play through it as he adds, “I need to take care of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words give him a fair level of distress and Red laughs, “It’s nothing sinister.” As if that were answer enough to quell Pink’s fears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink just nods, finds himself unable to question the imposter. Out of fear or some small trust, he is not sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red gives him another once over, eyes once again that pale blue. Pink’s heart flutters, and he watches a small smile creep onto Red’s face. It’s different from his usual grins, this one genuine and slow as it reaches his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he is gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door closes behind him, and Pink is left standing in his room, he can’t help the aching feeling that builds in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The part of him that wishes Red was still here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passes so achingly slow it feels like nails against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He washes their suits, then washes them again. Scrubs them so clean the strange material practically glistens as he leaves them to dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s hands are raw by the time the clock ticks closer to dinnertime, and the oncoming meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s had time to think, and overthink, his choices and decisions for the rest of the crew. What he’s going to do, how he will do it. His defenses to the onslaught of questions sure to come his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s nerves are on fire by the time there is a knock on his door; a lazy rap of knuckles that makes him look up from his suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He zips himself in quickly before crossing his room to open the door, where he finds Red leaning in his doorway casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is a mask held together by a wide grin, eyes fixed on Pink’s. There’s a dark kind of tired behind them, but it’s overshadowed by the genuine happiness Pink sees in him. Happiness, Pink realizes, at seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those eyes scan his face, then dip lower as he takes in the spotlessness of Pink’s suit, as well as the shape of his body beneath it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want your suit?” Pink asks quickly, trying to pull Red’s eyes from running lower than his middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teeth tighten behind that smile and Red’s eyes snap back up to his face. “Of course, the meeting is soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink steps back, allows Red to enter his room again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had moved some things into neater piles and more organized messes — as though he had any control of the chaos around him, let alone anything in his direct space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Red notices the rearrangement of his things he says nothing, simply walks to where his suit dries on a rack outside the bathroom. He reaches for it, runs his thumb over the deep red material of the left leg and shoots another look Pink’s way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really cleaned these well,” he says. A compliment,but all Pink can hear is the unspoken, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s no traces of blood anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Red step into his suit, pulling it up his body as he zips it. Pink allows himself a moment to admire Red’s build, the way the suit clings bit by bit to him, before he turns his head away before Red can notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think the meeting will go?” Pink asks the wall, his back now to Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” Red says, suddenly far too close, “it’s going to be interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink straightens, spine tingling at th closeness of Red’s voice. He moves to turn around but arms stop him, wrapping around his shoulders, his middle. His back presses into Red’s chest, and Pink’s breath is punched from him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red rests his head on Pink’s shoulder, the side of his face pressing into Pink’s cheek. He says nothing for a long moment, before he asks, “How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think the meeting will go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A testing question, perhaps coaxing the answer to the elephant in the room out of Pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink breathes in slowly, fills his lungs to kill the time before he needs to make some kind of answer or observation. As he does he feels Red pull him closer, hands grabbing what they can of his side, his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re in danger.” His breath comes from him uneasily, “I think they’re going to be suspicious, about the blood in Electrical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s had a long time to run through every scenario, and in every scenario he sees a finger pointed in their direction. Pink feels his stomach sink at the thought of having to face the others, of what he’s decided to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hands on him grip him tight before spinning him around, reaching for him again as Red invades his space. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he says, dark and low and full of promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand moves to Pink’s back, and he starts as he is pulled even closer to Red. He plants his palms on Red’s chest and lets himself be pulled in, until Red can lean his face down and their breaths mingle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me handle it,” Red says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink blinks, eyes scanning the imposter’s face. For a moment he says nothing, unable to find his voice as he finally gives a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answering smile is enough to make his heart race. The following sudden kiss makes the monitor at his wrist protest loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s other hand slides to the back of his head, holding him in place as he all but dominates Pink’s mouth. The hand at his back slides lower, until it rests at his lower back and threatens to dip lower to the curve of his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hands on Red’s chest slide on the suit, unable to find a good grasp on the well fitted material. He settles on moving them to Red’s biceps, and Pink allows himself a moment to indulge in the feeling of Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink opens his mouth to the tongue that swipes at his lower lip, allowing Red’s tongue to fill his mouth and roll over his own, across his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s as passionate as it is tender, exploring. Asking; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Demanding; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me take care of you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s nails dig into Red’s arms as Red grinds against him, the outline of his dick an imposing sight against the material as the break apart for breath. His own blood runs far south as he beholds the newly disheveled look on Red’s face. The raw desire in his eyes; one a pristine baby blue, the other a mottled yellow and white swimming in a sea of black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Red was losing his grip just by kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought makes something deep in him ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re in mid lunge for each other, when a knock echoes at his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red snaps back to himself faster than it takes Pink to silence his monitor, nerves shooting through him as he tries to gather himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly Red releases him, and Pink gives him a long and considering look, before heading for the door as knuckles knock again against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime stands before him, eyes rimmed with sleepless rings that suggest she did anything but take the nap she wanted. Her hair is a messy bun, sharp with static that pulls at the fringes. She offers him a small smile, but it doesn’t reach past her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time,” she says, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head out now,” Pink answers, biting his lip as he considers his next few words. “Are you …” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every end of his inquiry feels entirely too stupid to voice — of course she was not okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go together,” Red says from behind him, saving him from finishing his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lime nods, and she heads down the hallway without waiting for them to gather their helmets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red shoots him a look before passing Pink his helmet, and fitting his own over his head. Pink rushes down the hall to catch up to Lime, who doesn’t slow her pace at the sound of her friends running to meet her. Red hangs behind them as Pink and Lime fall in step together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end Pink can’t think of anything to say to her, and Lime doesn’t offer conversation as they pass from hallway to hallway. The Cafeteria looms ahead of them by the time Pink finds something to say, and grabs her hand. Finally Lime pauses in her beeline to the Cafeteria, looking up at him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lime, I want you to know we’re going to be okay. Alright? No matter what happens. We have to stick together, we have to help each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks him over, and her smile this time is a little more real as she nods. “I’ve always got your back, you know that.” She gives his hand a small squeeze before shaking out of his grasp and heading towards the Cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink’s stomach sinks as Red walks past him, and says in a voice low enough for only him to hear, “It’s showtime.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Abberation of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“All I’m saying,” she says slowly. “Is that if shit gets worse here, at least get your affairs in order.” A pause. “In a way that won’t give you cardiac arrest.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it took so long to update, I basically live at work now. Please enjoy this extra long chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They take their seats as the rest of the crew file in; some in pairs, some alone, some looking towards the food station as though they were considering if they could stomach anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink sits at the head of the table between Red and Lime. Blue, Yellow and White sit together to the right. Orange sits with several spaces between himself and Green near the far end of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to believe that yesterday the Cafeteria was full of the sound of laughter and idle chatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A loud breath feels like a gunshot in the room, as everyone eyes up their friends as potential enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this started already,” Green says flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Red agrees, and leans forward. He steeples his fingers together, takes in a deep breath, but before he can conduct the meeting, someone interrupts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened to Cyan?” Asks White, looking between Pink and Lime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really see,” Lime says quietly, her face pale as she glances to Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink grimaces, “It wasn’t … pretty.” He says, his voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what we saw carrying the body,” Orange interjects cooly, “he had been in the process of being someone’s dinner. Big bite wounds … and his heart …” Even Orange starts to falter at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances to Lime, who looks as though she is about to be sick, but she holds herself together rigidly. He hadn’t told her the details of what he had seen, and having them presented so coldly was probably a shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink is about to reach out to her when someone asks him, “Pink, what do you think happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to the asker, Yellow’s eyes fixed hard on him. He doesn’t shrink back from his gaze or question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he died in Electrical,” Pink says slowly, breathing past his own anxiety. “I think he was moved to Security. Possibly through the vents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a lot of blood near the vent in Electrical,” White says quietly, but her voice is still somehow loud enough to carry in the grim silence after his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago do we think this happened?” Red asked, looking to Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone has basic training on how to keep everyone else afloat by checking vitals and performing small things like stitches and caring for a concussion. Blue has formal medical training, their unofficial doctor of sorts. She had been the one to train a few others, Red included, on his developing heart condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough ago,” Blue says, “that I think he died before we started looking for him.” Her eyes slide from Red to the table, “Does anyone know what he had been doing for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he was going to check the wires in Electrical before lunch,” Yellow confirms. “Green and I were going to go with him after … after this morning. But he said he would be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys went to check on the lights,” Green asks Pink, their voice quiet. “Did you see anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is exactly what he had been worried about. Not reporting the body or blood, leaving it for someone else to find? A bad move, a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back to bite him in the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Orange asks calmly, “what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen when you were gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Pink can find his shaky answer, Red puts his hand on his thigh. Pink’s eyes drift to his monitor, watches the rising number of his heart rate dip slowly at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not good to panic now, worse to show them that something is in fact wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me handle it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pink is reminded of the sincerity in Red’s eyes as he asked, the way Red’s breath felt across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red has a plan, he realizes, reaching down to place his own hand over Red’s. He gives it a small squeeze, which encourages Red to fill the silence before it dragged on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink’s heart was giving him trouble,” he says, a tinge of something like worry in his tone. “We barely made it to storage before he had to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Lime gasps from beside him, and she scans his face. Pink must look as pale as he feels because her face twists with concern and hurt as she asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to scare you,” Pink’s voice is hoarse, and it’s not entirely a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recent events have been making him feel more than a little unsteady; his heart just the drop of a pin away from another episode. Or so the feeling in his chest has threatened most of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everything happening, it should be understandable why he would be having trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That very thought seems to cross the minds of the crew as they look to him, Pink’s ears heating under the scrutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t make it to Electrical. By the time I had him on his feet again the lights were starting to come back on. We figured someone else had taken care of the wires themselves with how long we were taking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s voice makes a good show of holding back his own worries and concern, a mask of ease as he describes an event that never happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink wonders if any of that worry is real, the memories of Red’s concern over his heart over the last few years coming back to him in flashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue’s face is stern but pale as she looks at him. Pink’s chest hurts, guilt swirling in him as she asks quietly, “Is this true? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here it was — his moment to back up Red, to be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accomplice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or the moment to be loyal to his friends, the people he’d condemn to whatever fate had already befallen Purple and Cyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt, stress, and fear ripples through him and sends his system into overdrive for long enough that his monitor erupts the silence with a few short beeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth tightens, a heavy frown on his face as he silences his monitor, the spike of his heartrate angry daggers on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answers her quietly. “I don’t really remember what happened. I’m okay now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue considers this for a moment, before she gives a small sigh. “This meeting will have to adjourn. For the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got fuck all done,” Orange snaps, “whatever you’re thinking can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blue says, her voice a chilled bite. “We’re not going to get anywhere today, not with what little evidence we have.” She stands and moves to circle the table, heading for Pink. “We need to check security cameras and get more than just bad feelings about one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes to a halt between Pink and Red, and Pink looks up to her as she adds, “Right now I need to look after my patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you,” Red says, beginning to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blue shakes her head a bit. Her firm tone is enough to keep Red where he is, half out of his seat. “I’ll call you when I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink reaches out and takes her offered hand, and Blue helps him up gently. Her fingers slip beneath his glove, feeling for his pulse along the underside of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help getting him to Medical?” Lime asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment makes Pink very aware of every pair of eyes on him as he tries to keep his breathing even, wanting nothing more than do melt into the floor and out into the cold emptiness of the universe around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blue decides. “We’re close enough, he will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word she turns Pink on his heel sharply and marches him towards their right, ushering him out of the Cafeteria with an urgency he did not want to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances back behind him to catch Red’s eyes, then Lime’s. Lime looks terrified, but Red reaches out and grabs her shoulder. Says something to her under his breath, something comforting by the way her face softens by a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks away before Red can meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost scared to ask her what that look is on her face as she glances to him, and as they exit the Cafeteria and begin down the long hallway beyond he finds his nerve. “Is my heart—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Blue is quick to answer, cutting him off with a long sigh. “I didn’t like how fast it was. I know the meeting was anything but pleasant, but with an episode on top of it?” She trails off, switching to her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure what to think, or how to feel, he wordlessly follows her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue waves open the door for him, and it’s only then that she lets Pink walk ahead of her, as he moves to take a seat on the bed closest to the scanner and computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the drill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink follows an easy pattern of breathing as he watches Blue pull a stethoscope, an oxygen reader, and a few other items from the drawers of the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returns to him, standing before him as she sets her tools on either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” She asks, starting with the baseline questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink is quiet for a moment, considering. “Uneasy.” He answers honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel sick?” Blue tilts her head, reaching for the stethoscope. “Have you felt dizzy? Short of breath? Any chest tightness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks back, grimacing. “A little dizzy, for a moment.” When Red’s fist was wrapped around his throat. “Not really short of breath.” Unless he had forgotten how to breathe, finding Cyan’s body the first time. “Chest tightness, but I’ve been a little on edge.” The situation unfolding around him was riddling him with anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her frown deepens with each answer, brows furrowing in consideration as she slips the nubs of the scope into her ears. Pink unzips his suit to hips, pushes the folds of the suit off his shoulders to give her access to his chest and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers a time when he didn’t have to care so much about his heartbeat, but that was little less than three years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months on the Skeld had him seeing his first episode of irregular heartbeats. Then just as suddenly, as he had been carrying some boxes out of storage to Admin, everything went black and he came to with a frantic Lime hovering over him and calling for Blue on her communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several tests and chest pains later confirmed a sort of chronic irregular heartbeat. The scanner had labeled him a risk after his third episode, and from there Blue had done extensive research on precautions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even Blue could explain how he’d gone his whole life without trouble, without a history of heart conditions within his family, to an unending cycle of issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was, luckily, able to figure out a regimen to keep him comfortable. Nothing could be permanently done until their time in space was over and he could seek more conclusive medical help back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some meds sent by MIRA, a communicator with a monitor, and regular checkups had kept him stable for the last few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> More used to it all by now than he would like to admit, Pink is very grateful for everything his crew had done for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Blue announces, pulling him back to the moment at hand. She pulls back from him, the ice cold touch of the head of the stethoscope leaving his already chilled back. “Your heartbeat is fast at rest. I can chalk it up to anxiety, given the last hour, or I can take it more seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you took it seriously,” he says, “what does it mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue looks at him for a moment, takes in a deep breath as she clearly tries to put her words together carefully. “If this is more than nerves, I’m going to have to adjust the dose of your medication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a great sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I’m just scared, about everything that happened today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that is what he is, afterall. Scared. Not just worried, pushing far past anxious. Breaching full on into actual heart shattering </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d feel better,” she laughs lightly. “That’s for sure. But I’d worry what the stress will bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there isn’t a good answer either way?” Pink frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer him, instead she asks, “May I see your monitor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink knows better than to fight her, reaching his arm out so she can grasp his wrist. Blue is silent as she scrolls over the touch screen, pulling up the logs of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues to scroll quietly, reading through the numbers and times with hawklike concentration. Her glasses slip down her nose as she brings her face closer to the monitor, as though doing so would answer some question she has running through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Blue fixes her glasses but does not release his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These numbers are high, and they’re clustered.” She speaks clinically, past the tone of slight unease. “I’d expect these numbers on someone whose condition had … worsened.” She says, before she can stop herself. Blue taps the back of his hand with a finger, buying time with her silence to then add, “I’m hoping this is all stress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” Pink asks, voice hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how to feel or how to process all of the information, the implications, being thrown at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face reads as consideration for a few moments, pulled into a tight frown that wrinkles her face, before she drops his wrist. Blue puts the oxygen reader on his index finger, turning it on before stepping towards the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see her messing with the communicator at her wrist, then she pauses. “Would you like Red or Lime to assist you back to your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s face scrunches as he huffs, “I can make it on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue looks over her shoulder at him, an amused half smile on her face as she says, “Right now? With a murderer on the loose?” She looks back to the cabinet, fishes through it. “Give me a day to think about what to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s more relived than he should be that the reason she wants him to have company is not that he is going to drop dead of a heart attack, but rather that someone would shred through his spine like butter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red,” he decides quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue clicks her tongue in a way that suggests more amusement, but says nothing as she taps her communicator a few times. Red’s voice answers with a quick, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come bring Pink back to his room,” Blue says, before pausing and turning back to Pink. “Did you take your medicine this morning? Or do you take it at night now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considers this a moment before saying, “Bring it to me in the morning.” Back to her communicator, “Red, if you could remind him for me that would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear the sullen expression on Red’s face as he answers, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue abruptly ends the call, pulls a few bottles from the cabinet to walk them over to the computer. She sets them along the small shelf space on the wall beside the monitor before taking a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slide to him for a moment, something on her face that he can’t read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Red fucking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question lands like a slap in the face. Not what he was expecting in the slightest, having prepared to be questioned about something to do with the murder rather than his rapidly developing … whatever was going on with Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his chest tighten, face heating as he tries not to squawk or squirm beneath those viper eyes. Pink feels hot under the collar of his suit as he tries to steady his hands to zip it back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, though it feels far too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head, “You two have been spending a lot more time together. Privately.” Her observation hits a nail on the head, and he fears that he’s been caught in a lie until she shrugs. “No time like imminent death to talk about your feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, he’s not sure exactly what to say, so Pink settles for getting the skip in his heartbeat under control. “There isn’t anything between—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue snorts, cutting him off again. “Please.” She leans against the wall, blocking the computer from view as she crosses her arms. “You two have been staring each other for the last year and a half. Or longer.” Her head rests against the wall beside her as she considers something for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying,” she says slowly. “Is that if shit gets worse here, at least get your affairs in order.” A pause. “In a way that won’t give you cardiac arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink stares at her, mouth drying by the second as he tries to come up with anything in response. A defense, an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they really that obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue says nothing more on the subject as she smiles, eyes flicking from him to a space behind him a she sighs, “Finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the doors parting behind him has Pink turn his head. Red steps into the room casually, pausing in his step as the door slides closed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something?” Red asks, a tilt in his head as his eyes scan between Pink and Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink finishes his suit as quickly as he can, the sound of the zipper cutting through the tension as he forces himself to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blue answers for him, and Pink gives her a small glance as he moves to stand. “Could you keep an eye on him until tomorrow for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t help him to his feet, eyes pinning him down as she no doubt assesses every muscle for signs of weakness or tremor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” Red says, drawing Pink’s eyes to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his arms crossed over his chest, Red’s signature grin is replaced by something almost undetectably fragile. Something in Pink rages as his cheeks get hotter, frustration coursing through him as he pulls his helmet beneath his arm, nestling it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink moves to head out the door when Blue clears her throat behind him, making him pause to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s busy pulling her long black hair into place, a sign that she’s intending on spending the rest of her night researching what is wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under other circumstances, he would make a note to bring her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest,” she says past the bobby pin between her teeth. “Come back tomorrow morning, not too late. Keep an eye on the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that time was real in the middle of space, but the crew had long ago decided on following some kind of time pattern was better than nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink just nods, turns back to Red. He says nothing more, exhaustion rolling over him as the last of his stress ebbs away for just a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking past Red towards the door, he makes it into the hall when he hears Red promise Blue, “I’ll make sure he remembers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s halfway to the cafeteira when Red’s echoing footsteps against the metal floor chase him down at an unsettlingly easy and quick pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an exciting few hours,” Red says, sliding up beside Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s stomach drops as he exhales harshly through his teeth. “That’s one way of putting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in pretty hot water for a moment.” Red continues, focuses on the path to the Cafeteria ahead of them. “Seems you can handle yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t anything malicious in the words, but Pink’s pride flares as he tightens his grip against the metal rim of his helmet. “I can,” he says, sharper than he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pass through the Cafeteria, now deserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of the crew went their separate ways when Blue took you away,” Red explains. “Lime was … difficult to calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s stress returns in full, shifted away from fear of being caught into the guilt over his lies to her. Over his health, over the murders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over being, by all means, a terrible friend to every single person on this ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer Red, just increases his pace. If he can just sleep maybe he can put this day behind him, focus on tomorrow. Strategize and put some semblance of self preservation in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re midway through the storage room when Red clears his throat, almost uneasily. “Are you … alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same rage flashes through him, heats his blood as his heart feels faster by the second. He has to take a deep breath, focuses on calming himself down before sending a glare towards Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see Red’s mouth flatten and pull to the side, watches the consideration behind his eyes before he speaks. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m …” Pink’s voice trails off with a sigh, frustrated and worn down. “I’m tired of being treated like I’m going to drop dead any minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admission sends a wave of relief through him, skin chilling as his chest tightens from the sheer emotion rolling off him. “I’m tired of everyone treating me like I’m broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always felt a disconnect from his crewmates. Whisked away for constant checks and held at arms length no matter how kind and friendly they were towards him to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Lime, his best friend, could handle him with kid gloves from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be overreacting, but he’s not sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can get too lost in his own thoughts, he feels something grip his arm. Pulling himself from his head, he glances down and sees Red’s hand wrapped around his bicep, feels the tug as Red stops and pulls Pink to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t bring himself to look at Red as he hears the imposter sigh softly. “Pink.” His voice is smoother than cream as he commands Pink’s attention. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t … what he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to contribute to the problem. But I do worry about you. I don’t think you’re dying, or broken.” Red pauses, stepping up to him, bringing Pink’s eyes to his by lifting his chin with a gentle hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference between caring about you, and pitying you. I do not think most of the crew feel the way you think they do. Some might, but I know I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks at him for a long moment, searches his face for any twinge or hint of a lie in his words. When nothing comes, Pink finds his breath comes unsteady. He swallows hard past the raging emotions that threaten to choke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s … I’m tired.” He decides on evasion, a nerve far too raw to start poking at after everything he has just learned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes him over quietly, teeth pulling at his lip as he gives a small shrug to no one in particular. He still holds Pink’s face, thumb brushing over his chin as he gives an answering smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand trails down his neck, over his shoulder. Slowly dipping lower until he takes Pink’s hand and squeezes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their path to the rooms is unhindered by anyone else in the halls, the Skeld an eerie ghost town. It’s unsurprising; two murders in a day would naturally lead everyone to hide away from being out alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when they’re inside his room that a weight lifts off his chest. “I’m … sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are quiet, and Pink can’t bring himself to look at Red as he crosses the room to unzip his suit. Red says nothing as he toes out of his boots, pulls the suit from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink pulls his shirt over his head, wriggles out of it to let it tiredly drop to the floor. The silence is overwhelming, and he is about to turn and demand Red say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he feels a hand at his back and flank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s hands move up slowly, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake as the cold material of his gloves presses into Pink’s flushed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his palms rest on his shoulders, gloved nails digging into Pink’s front, Red finally leans close to press his lips to the shell of Pink’s ear; “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something aches deep within him, and Pink’s throat bobs past the emotions he still chokes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those soft lips move slow around the curve of his ear, down his jaw. Red bends and molds to Pink’s body, as those hands move around his shoulders and down his back, settling on Pink’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he spins Pink, hands holding him steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks as though he wants to speak, but before he can open his mouth, Pink puts his hands on either side of Red’s face, fingers curling into his cheekbones as he pulls Red’s lips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Red’s lips against his leaves his knees weak, and even as his heart fights to stop skipping beats, there’s a sense that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how it should have always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound between a whine and a growl cuts from Red’s throat as the hands on Pink’s hips roam. One moves up to the middle of his back, clawing at the space between Pink’s shoulderblades. The other slips lower, cupping Pink’s ass with fingers kneading into his grey boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s own hands spread fingers wide over the curve of Red’s face, one sliding down to rest on Red’s chest. The kisses grow deeper, demanding without a hint of hesitation. Pink sighs and Red takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Pink’s teeth, rolling it over the crewmate’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those hands on him hold Pink steady as Red turns them and walks Pink backwards towards his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second his knees hit the edge of the bed, Red has him pushed down into the sheets, a knee at Pink’s side as he pins him down with one hand gripping Pink’s shoulder. The other hand splays over his stomach, the cool material of his gloves rippling goosebumps across the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Red trails that hand higher, then lower Red breaks from a hard kiss long enough to stare down into Pink’s face, breath coming in hard panting that tickles Pink’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks unmade in a a way decidedly different from the way his desires had ravaged his looks before. While his eyes are not the unhuman black and yellow, they still stare with an intensity that eats straight through Pink’s core. His hair is a little out of place, not tousled nearly enough by Pink’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sense that Red is waiting, despite the urges clearly etched along his face. He’s waiting for permission, waiting to cross the bridge they’ve been dancing along for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s chest tightens, heart skipping as he reaches up to curl his fingers into Red’s hair and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> him back in. His hand shakes a little as he tightens his grip on Red’s hair, nails scraping over scalp as Red responds by kissing Pink so deeply it sucks the breath from his own lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand quickly works to unzip the suit clinging to Red, and they regrettably part long enough for Red to shuck out of his suit, kicking it to the floor. He flings his gloves off, toes out of his boots. Making a quick mess of undressing, as though his clothes offended him by still clinging to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his shirt off over his head, pants discarded among the mess of his suit on the floor, Red motions for Pink to move up the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head on his pillow, Pink lays back, watches Red climb over him, bracing himself with an elbow beside Pink’s head. Red leans in and kisses him; still hungry, but slower. Savoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bare chests together, the weight of Red’s hips against his. Electricity rumbles through his system, coiling and tingling as his nerves are all too aware of every inch of Red pressed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s breath is shot from him in a sharp gasp as Red tears from his mouth to kiss at his neck, sucking and biting and pressing hard into him. The sensitive skin picks up on the knives that his canines have now become; Red clearly trying to still wrangle in whatever lurks beneath, and failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp nails dig into his side as Red clutches at him, holds Pink steady as he undoubtedly leaves a constellation of growing bruises on either side of Pink’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink tightens his leg as it feels weak, tries to control himself from just wrapping both legs around Red’s waist too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red takes his time, unraveling Pink into a panting, whining mess before he pulls back to take a look at his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beginnings of an unholy yellow streak through blue eyes, swirling and playing as Red tries to hold off whatever his emotions were now manifesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to…” The sound of his own voice cutting the tense air between them startles Pink, as he speaks before realizing he had even opened his mouth. “You don’t have to hide from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s chest rises and falls heavily as Red stares at him, considers, a muscle tightening in his jaw as he clenches his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he is about to protest, Pink intervenes. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of him — even the monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s breathing stops for a moment, but if Pink’s words had broken some kind of dam inside him, it didn’t show. Far too collected and proud to be as emotional as Pink could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead Pink feels the nails in his side grow longer, sharper. The yellow overcomes the iris, and in a blink the black sclera is back, only adding to the power of the gaze that pierces through Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red doesn’t shake, doesn’t waver in the way he looms over Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink reaches out again, this time cradling one of Red’s cheeks in his hand, thumb playing down the curve of his cheekbone. It’s far too soft for something so dangerous, but he does it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands drag down Pink’s front, nails digging into the skin to leave little red streaks across his goosebumped flesh as Red sits back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those hands rove over his thighs, up to Pink’s knees. Red parts his legs a little more, shifts Pink’s hips up. From this angle the growing bulge in Pink’s boxers presses to the surface, a small spot of wetness dotting the cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s own length is poorly concealed by his own underwear, just as imposingly inhuman as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can remember exactly how it had felt in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tilts his head, stares into Pink as though he could follow the crewmate’s train of thought. On the off chance that telepathy was one of the parasite’s gifts to his … friend, Pink opts to keep quiet as he reaches over to his nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling through the drawer he feels the tube of lube near the middle and pulls it out, sets it on the bed within Red’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were lonely,” Red hums quietly, “you could have always come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink feels his cheeks heat as he promptly responds with, “Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” Red answers, in a tone that conveys nothing but sincerity. “I’ve wanted you since we first got on the Skeld. Since we were first introduced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s hands slide back to his hips, fingers dipping below the band of Pink’s boxers for a second before they’re torn from him, Pink assisting in kicking out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest tightens as Pink watches Red observe him, that hungry look devouring Pink as he takes the crewmate’s full naked body into consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burst of nerves hits Pink at once and as Red reaches for the lubricant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one thing to have never had sex, it’s another to have your first partner be whatever Red is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt you,” Red says softly, as though he can see the uncertainty rippling through Pink. “Stop me if I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pop of the cap on the lubricant cuts through the following silence as Pink can only stare at Red, something coiling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drizzling the clear liquid over his fingertips, Red makes a show of spreading it around, all the way down to his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red grabs Pink’s leg with his free hand and hooks it over his shoulder, bending Pink a little. His fingers trail from Pink’s ankle to his calf, down his thigh. Exploring as though he didn’t expect he would ever have been able to. Leaving cold trails down his skin that makes Pink’s nose wrinkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more tender than Pink had expected this to go, and he wonders if whatever bit of humanity still lay in Red’s heart was peeking through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wet fingers touch at his hole unexpectedly, and he gasps, arching away from the sensation before Red’s grip on his thigh steadies him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had not been paying attention, had not seen Red’s hand dip low, finger now circling around the ring of muscle. Red’s eyes are on him, eating down his body until they snap up to meet Pink’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger still circles, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink nods, and Red takes the permission to slip a finger inside him. Slowly, delicately, inching deeper and deeper into Pink’s body until he’s sunk to the knuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t hurt, isn’t foreign enough from his own fingers to make him squirm. Despite Red’s fingers being a little bigger. Pink flexes his toes as Red moves that finger in and out of his body, curls and swirls and preps him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second finger slides in, follows the same motions as before. Red presses in deeper, searching and spreading his fingers. The tip of his finger rubs against something within him and Pink’s breath sucks in sharply, leg tightening over Red’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s answering grin sends a shiver down Pink’s spine as he keeps his finger on that spot. That fingertip rolls and swirls and presses deep into Pink’s prostate, dragging heavy breaths from between his lips. A particularly rough drag over has Pink moaning before he drags an arm over his eyes, face heating at the sounds coming from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see you,” Red demands, voice somewhere between a growl and a plea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Pink removes his arm from his face, eyes shut tight as he lets it flop to his side. When he opens his eyes again he has seconds to watch Red’s eyes widen hungrily at him, before another motion over him sends his eyes rolling shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensation and pleasure tingle around him, numbing his fingertips, his toes as the curl into Red’s shoulderblade. That fire rolls up his spine, pulses through his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endless rolling and swirling presses continue against his prostate, until Pink’s whole body tenses. His wordless moaning and whining fills the room, and what little part of his brain not focused on the pleasure being wrought on him is grateful that the Skeld walls are thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat crawls up his chest, his neck, his cheeks. It’s never been like this. Not in his late nights spent doing the exact same motions, wishing it was Red’s fingers inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Red is here in his bed, three fingers deep inside his body, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dexterous fingers spread apart as he continues to play with Pink with his middle finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Pink’s breath hitches, cock leaking onto his stomach as his hips twitch and tighten. Just as Pink can feel himself starting to unravel Red moves away, leaving him to beg, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes open to a cocky grin from Red as the imposter says, “Not yet. I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red makes quick work of shifting from his boxers, sitting on his haunches as Pinks gets an eyeful of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red is just as he remembered; thick veins and dark skin, the tip curled, length nearly too long. The sight of him sending a nervous and excited chill down Pink’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red reaches for the lube again and coats himself thoroughly, hand rolling over his cock. He huffs a curse under his breath, and Pink watches that cock twitch in response to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lock eyes for a moment and Pink shifts his hips, spreads his legs more. The invitation is clear enough that Red drags his teeth over his lower lip, pointed ends leaving lines in their wake as those deadly fangs hide again in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding himself steady, Red lowers to lay between Pink’s spread thighs. Pink’s leg, still hooked over Red’s shoulder, bends him slightly. Their cocks touch and each gives a breathless kind of sigh at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red steadies himself to watch Pink he rolls his hips a little, creating a welcome source of friction between the two of them. Grinding against Pink becoming a new way of teasing; as Red does just enough to rile Pink’s breathing before halting his motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few repetitions of this is all Pink can take before he huffs an all too needy, “Red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red chuckles, leans in to catch Pink’s lips again. He smiles against them, and Pink feels a sharp tooth scrape over his bottom lip. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” Pink hisses back, stomach tight as he tries not to look the imposter in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” Red hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only answer Pink gives is a demanding press of his heel into Red’s back, a small kick that causes Red to laugh openly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red takes his time pulling Pink’s  other knee over his shoulder, leans forward enough to bend Pink fully as he grips himself in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet for a moment, and Pink shies away from the glance at what he sees inside those fiendish yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desire, hunger, want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink feels the slick head of Red’s cock rest against his still wet hole, takes in a deep breath to steady himself as he looks back into those devouring eyes. He adjusts himself to be more comfortable in his nearly squished position, before huffing, “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of Red’s dick presses in, slow at first, testing and careful as Red feeds himself into Pink’s body with a delicateness that doesn’t befit his murderous tendencies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curled head pops past the tight ring of muscle and Pink sucks in a breath, surprise and sensation filling him. Red stills for a moment and Pink shakes his head, “No, keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obliging him immediately, as though Red couldn’t hold himself back for long if he tried, he pushes in more. And more, and more. Until Pink feels so full he gasps, toes curling at the feeling of Red inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t bring himself to see how much of the imposter’s cock is actually inside him, so instead Pink focuses on his breathing. Which becomes increasingly stuttered and heavy as Red rocks slowly out of him, then pushes back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusts are shallow, slow. Testing. Easing the resistance of Pink’s body before Red finds his chance and picks up the pace. Pink’s chest heaves as the sensation of Red’s thick cock slipping in and out of him with fair ease has him shut his eyes tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the darkness all he feels is Red; his cock, those eyes staring into him, a hand trailing down his chest and over his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moans as Red rolls over his prostate, keeps the head of his cock on it to rub against it heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Red asks, voice thick with lust. The tone alone commands him to open his eyes to see the beginnings of Red’s unraveling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink wants Red to wreck him, to fuck him so thoroughly his legs wouldn’t allow him to stand from the bed. To kill the numbness of the day. To never leave this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat closes, voice lost somewhere along the small sighs and gasps echoing from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want,” Pink manages to say, voice coming hoarse and unsteady, “I want you. I want all of you, I don’t want you to hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s face flashes with a pained desire as he bites his lip, shreds through his bottom lip with his teeth. If Red feels the blood prickling to the surface he doesn’t show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands place themselves on either side of Pink’s head, and soon Red is bending Pink completely in half, stretching him as he leans in to kiss the crewmate. Their lips meet in a flurry of kisses, hungry and nonsensical, as Red thrusts into him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hesitation in Red’s body eases as he quickens his pace to slam in and out of Pink. Those hands by his head move to cup Pink’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red swallows Pink’s sounds, his cries, his sighs. Devours every shuddering breath and uncertain, but not pained, whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink feels impossibly stretched over Red’s cock, feels raw as the sensation of fire coils in his gut, runs up his spine. His own cock twitches against his stomach, a slick stickiness slipping from the tip to pool against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red does not relent, continues fucking into Pink with a pace that suggests he’s losing his control as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their lips part for a moment Pink gasps loudly, leg shaking against Red’s shoulder as an undeniably urgent feeling hits him in a wave. “Red — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His toes curl and uncurl in an opposing rhythm to the dick pounding in an out of his body. His hips tighten, spine arching as Pink releases a deep and twisted breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink comes across his stomach, cock twitching and body tightening around Red. He reaches out without thinking and digs his nails into Red’s scalp, twists his fingers into his hair and pulls as his sense of self locks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he comes down he can feel Red’s cheek against his, pressing their faces together in a way that brings Red’s mouth close to his ear. Pink’s chest tightens as he listens to Red unwind, hears the way Red’s own breathing stutters, hears his small whimpers and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” is the only warning Pink gets before Red’s hips falter and his fingers grip the pillow beside Pink’s head with a ferocious strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red pants, breathing heavy as he tries to calm himself. A low growl rumbles through him and it runs cold through Pink’s blood for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pink has to remind himself, easing through the fear at the sound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He won’t hurt me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Above him Red shakes a little, and Pink reaches up to wrap his arms around the imposter. In turn Red scoops his arms under Pink, moving so he slides from the crewmate with ease. Unhooking Pink’s legs from over his shoulders, Red rests them down easily to lay on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Pink in with a tight grasp around his middle, his other hand curling into Pink’s hair. Pink is content to rest his forehead against Red’s shoulder, a hand rubbing at the imposter’s back in slow, easy motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Red’s breathing evens out, steadies itself with a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s eyes close as he asks, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Red says, voice almost tranquil. “I just … I didn’t know what to expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” Pink admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would accept me, after I changed. Let alone have me in your bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink isn’t sure what to say to this. “I … I don’t think I can deny you. Not even as you are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red chuckles softly, “That’s kind of fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink smacks his shoulderblade, another laugh echoing from his own lips. “I suppose it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red pulls back, and Pink follows to look at him. “I think you should rest,” Red says. “You have to see Blue tomorrow. I don’t want her to come after me for keeping you up all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of a second round, or an entire nights worth of sex, is enough to both exhaust and excite Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink rolls his eyes, “Oh. I think you can handle yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay?” Pink asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to,” Red answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s answering smile is enough to make his monitor, which has been periodically sounding the alarm, go off again. That smile deepens wickedly for a moment at the sound. “Then I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink turns onto his other side, pulls his hand in to turn off the monitor. His eyes fall on the side of his pillow; claw marks stretch deep across it, fluff leaking out of the holes left in their wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink sighs but says nothing about it, instead laying his head beside them. He makes a mental note to find a new pillow tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink feels Red at his back, as the imposter pulling the sheets over them before curling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s eyes are heavy as he presses back into Red, reaches up for the arm extended over him, runs his fingertips down to Red’s hand, where he twines their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red breathes softly into Pink’s hair, his other arm wrapped around the crewmate’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re silent for a few moments, breathing getting in sync before Pink says quietly, “What’s going to happen to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew, the rest of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Red says, surprising Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve been —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Red’s voice is terse, then softens as he adds, “I just don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink is about to ask him what he means when Red says, “Go to sleep, Pink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, the crewmate closes his eyes. Before he can formulate an argument to what Red is implying, he feels the exhaustion creep in heavier. And heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibration on his wrist wakes him, and Pink’s face twists. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep so quickly, clearly tired from the combination of the day and his activities with Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints in the light blaring into his face as he sees his communicator flashing — an incoming call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiredly he presses a button and Lime’s voice comes through the other end, “Pink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink rubs at his eyes, still half asleep as he answers, “Yeah? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear her breathing, unsteady and slightly panicked. Pink’s eyes open fully as he sits up. He has half a second to glance at the empty space next to him in bed before he hears Lime’s voice cut through the darkness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someone is following me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart slams in his chest and he reaches beside him, as if to confirm that Red was in fact gone. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to Communications,” Lime breathes, “I … I was trying to get in touch with HQ to see if they could help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden silence on the other end has him on his feet, “Lime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be quiet, I think — I think someone can see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink rushes to his wardrobe, throwing a shirt and boxers on as he demands, “Where are you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the hallway, still going towards Comms. Pink … I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear in her voice breaks his heart as he says, “Get to Comms, find somewhere to hide there. I’m on my way.” Throwing on a pair of sweatpants he flings himself into his suit and zips it as he heads to the door. “I’m coming Lime, it’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” He can hear her voice quiver on the other end, a small sniffle as she says, “I’ll see you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hangs up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Black Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whatever he was going to say before had been bathed in pain and desperation. This voice?</p><p>It held some fear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time is measured by the beat of his heart, irregular and demanding as it presses against his ribs in painful pangs of desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The icy atmosphere of the Skeld envelops him in a cold blanket, his breath misting before him in short waves as he pants his way down hallway after hallway. Legs protesting the harsh pace as Pink skids and slides around corners, the only other sound aside from the ringing in his ears comes from the screeching of his monitor as he dives deeper into the silent ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rounds a final corner, makes his way through Storage and narrowly avoids falling into piles of boxes. On the other end the hallway leading to Communications is dormant and dark, a wall bisecting the hall and stopping him in his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no—” Pink hisses to himself, reaching the wall and placing a chilled palm against the biting cold of the metal in his way. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner does he bang against it does the wall groan loudly, a deafening cry in the otherwise eerily dead silence of the hall. It slides easily down into the floor, a puff of steam bathing the area in a mist as Pink rushes through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall is still dark, but in the shadows he can see the outline of someone lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lime?” He breathes, taking a tentative step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure does not move, and fear creeps heavy into his heart as Pink draws closer in small steps at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he starts to be able to make a clearer shape out of the figure on the ground, Pink jumps as the lights flick on inside Communications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light flickers, lowers into an ominous glow that illuminates the body lying just inside its doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body is bent and broken at an odd angle, long gashes cutting through the fabric of her suit, shredding it to ribbons and exposing a back full of bloody claw marks. An arm is stretched before her, reaching out for a door ripped off its hinges, lying just inside the room. Her hair is thick with matted crimson, a long trail of blood dragging out of Communications to pool below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment to hit; takes until he sees her helmet at a distance from her body, the shield shattered into fragments along the metal floor with blood coating the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takes until the deep lime of her suit looks less ghostly in the light, for Pink to feel sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves to rush forward and run to her, before a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back, hold him steady as he thrashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink turns to look into Red’s face, and the imposter’s features are unreadable in the dark — save for a strained, almost pained look crossing his mouth. A look that doesn’t reach his dead eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Pink asks, whispers, his voice hoarse and raw as though he’s been screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink,” Red says quietly. “I didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pink demands, fighting harder against the arms holding him in place. His voice raises and Red hushes him softly, the body holding him rigid anything but soft as he tries to control Pink’s movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Pink’s chest shatters, scraping over his ribs as he feels the well of tears begin to line his gaze, growing steadily more wet and wavy with every passing breath, ripped from him in shuddering, staggering bursts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” He asks again, knees buckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red holds him steady, supports his whole weight and falls to his knees with Pink as the crewmate falls to his own, body shaking with the effort to stomach the bile rising to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question repeats again, Pink wholly unaware his mouth was moving until he feels the weight of the words rip through him like one of the many slashes deep into Lime’s prone body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink, I didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get a chance to finish as the Skeld lets out a deep, booming groan in protest. The sound startles them both, Red’s fingers instinctively curling into Pink, who feels his breath leave him in a punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe,” Red says, switching gears in the tone of his voice. Whatever he was going to say before had been bathed in pain and desperation. This voice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It held some fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves to pull Pink up, but Pink flings his full weight towards Lime. “I can’t leave her here,” he says, his own voice no more than a whimper. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to.” Red says coldly, and Pink can feel something rising in the imposter at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words would have more impact if Pink’s entire being didn’t roar for him to reach Lime, to haul her back to his room by himself if he had to. To get her out of the way of whatever was coming, whatever cosmic shift had just happened within the body of the Skeld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes away from Red again, falls to his front and starts to crawl forth when strong arms wrap around him again, one at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink struggles as he’s wrenched back hard, impossibly fast and with the strength of a raging bull in just the slight twitch of Red’s muscles. He tries to scream out, at Red, for help — when Red’s gloved hand wraps over his mouth and drowns it against the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other arm around his throat squeezes with no amount of softness, but Pink can sense some hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggles, muffled choking filling the space between them as Red hides his face, rests his chin against Pink’s head. With his face obscured in shadow, even as Pink bares his tightened throat and gasps meaninglessly up at Red, he can’t see the imposter’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fill Pink’s vision as darkness eats around the corners, his chest heaving and burning with the need for air. He clings to consciousness in threads, feels his arms shake as he reaches and claws at Red’s hands, his arms, feels them slowly limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pitch black rolls over the backs of his eyes as he closes them, intending to blink, but finds it hard to reopen them. A tingling sensation runs down his spine, over his limbs, slacks his mouth as he stops silently screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifts, ever so slowly, into nothingness. And yet Red does not loosen his grip, can hear the frantic murmur over the rush of blood to his ears. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far too warm for the bite of the cool air that had ripped into his exposed skin moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink’s chest heaves, his once steady breathing now sputtering as true consciousness hits him in waves. His skull aches, teeth gritted tight against the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pounding echoes around him, frantic and without sense or rhythm. His heart? Pink brings a shaky hand to his face, wrist monitor quiet and still, the screen black and dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, he recognizes the room. His room. He’s in bed, wrapped tightly within his blankets, a second mysterious blanket pulled around the first to cocoon him in heat and comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach flips as he sits up slowly, face pounding from the headache now enveloping him. But that isn’t the sound he’s hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Registering the banging at his door takes a few moments, and after that the realization sets in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lime.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash he’s on his feet, leaping out of bed and nearly tumbling over himself as he rushes on woozy legs towards his door. He throws it open and the banging ceases as Yellow stands in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face flashes from relief to concern as he takes in Pink’s state, hand still raised to knock again, though he uses the momentum to reach out and drag Pink into a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink, thank fuck.” His breath is nothing more than a shred of anxiety through his teeth as he holds Pink tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink we’re not safe,” Yellow’s thick voice radiates concern as he says, “get dressed, we’re goin’ to have a meetin’. We have to … to do something …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Pink asks, dazed as Yellow shoves him back into his room, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s … it’s bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow looks as though he’d be sick, face paling so fast Pink looks over to his waste basket in panic. He has to rip his eyes away to run to his suit, throwing himself into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White, Blue … they’re … they’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two of them?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to ask about Lime, when the vision of her limp and battered body comes across his eyes, and he has to steady himself as his knees threaten to buckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he not know about her?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who had murdered three people in the span of a night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Red’s face comes to him, the pain in his voice as they stood before Lime’s corpse. As he tried to stop Pink from reaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he … had he done all this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink zips up his suit with trembling fingers. “And Red? Orange?” Red’s name burns on his tongue, but he swallows past it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find them, I … I ran straight here, after findin’ Blue. I thought the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow’s eyes are ringed with dark bruises, as if he hasn’t slept since the murders began. He reaches out a hand for Pink, motioning him forward. “We have to go. We’ll find them later, we just need to find somewhere safer to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink nods and follows behind Yellow, sticking close to him as their footfalls are the only sound inside the Skeld. The ship is achingly cold, doing nothing for his headache as Pink’s eyes scan around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it down the hall, Yellow pausing to turn to him, when the lights go out. Unlike last time the generators do not kick in, do not bathe them in the same ominous, horrible light that had just been over Lime — her blood illuminated and thick and coating everything between her and the door, and —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink blinks, snapping himself from the vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” He hisses under his breath, and in the shadows he can see Yellow shake his head. “I don’t know,” he breathes back. “Cafeteria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something unsettling rustles through Pink’s blood. Something gnawing as his head suddenly fills with Red’s voice, the things he’s said over the last few days, as Yellow glances around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His aching head supplies a few words, a few instances, a few suspicions over why he was dragged from the safety and seclusion of his room. Why he stands, now, open and vulnerable in the dark with someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As much as I would like to take credit for orchestrating this, this one wasn’t on me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Splitting up to look for the body of Cyan with Yellow, neither of them coming up with the corpse though Red knew where it was. Splitting off to be alone with Yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This wasn’t — It’s not safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights that came on over Lime’s body from Communications, lights that bathed her death in a sickening glow to illuminate the horrors that were her last moments alive. Lights. Motion activated lights, with only a corpse in their view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless someone was in Communications</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yellow only mentioned finding Blue’s body. How did he know about White.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock sets in first, as Pink schools his features, tries to still his rapidly growing heart rate with deep breaths. His stomach twists, turns as realization locks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s two imposters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever reason Red had for not telling him before was chipped slowly by the evidence, some of which Red had placed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s two imposters, and Red is nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Skeld groans loudly, roaring like a monster in its own right as the lights flicker to life, dim at first. Growing brighter with every passing minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink takes a step back, then another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow, who hadn’t been paying attention to him, turns to glance at Pink with confusion in his tight brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink, what’re ya—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-stay away.” Pink says, his voice barely a whisper. He steels himself, teeth gritting as he says, “Stay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow’s voice radiates concern, but it’s an act. Just an act. He’s just as good at faking as Red is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red didn’t hurt Lime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red saved his life by knocking him out, dragging his body back to his room. If Red had time to kill the other two, he didn’t know. If he was chasing Orange down, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear rips through him as Pink backs up, but for every step backwards, Yellow steps closer. And closer. Until he’s nearly in Pink’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could run, he could book it past Yellow. But if Yellow grabbed onto him, if he was just a moment faster? It would be over, over fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Red’s fraction of strength he felt was enough to take him out so hard, he couldn’t imagine what the full strength of a raging imposter, high on bloodlust, would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink puts his arms behind his back slowly, still taking steps backward. He’s going to run out of hallway. He passes White’s room, his room. Lime’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks his communicator, turns the switch to call out to Red. But without seeing it’s going to be nearly impossible to pick correctly, to choose only Red without alerting Yellow by calling the entire crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was left of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there were any left at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink. Please, we can’t do this, you can trust me, you can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are cut out by pain. And blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood pools from Yellow’s mouth, bubbling over his tongue as his eyes grow wide. It takes a moment for the glint of metal to register in the now full light coating the hallway, as the tip of a thick blade pierces directly through the middle of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow sways, tries to speak but it comes in gurgling as more blood spurts from his throat, body swaying. The blade, gore riddled and dyed crimson, is clearly sunk to the hilt into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink tries to scream but nothing comes out, can only watch as Yellow takes a stumbling step forward, then falls flat onto his front. His eyes follow the body as it falls, twitching and squirting blood across the metal floor. The handle of the thick dagger sticks out of the back of his throat, and Yellow clings horribly to life as he hears someone call his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looks up, Orange frozen in place in front of him. The usual stoic man’s face whiter than death as he is stuck, hand outstretched from where he flung the blade with perfect aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help the way his knees buckle, nearly collapsing himself as he takes everything in him to remain upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>